The Joker
by nephilimkinu12
Summary: while walking towards his home after failing for the second time, Naruto comes across a scroll that changes his life. Now armed with a power that is more unique than anything, Naruto is going take the world by storm, while making friends and enemies on the way. A little ooc! Naruto ito ito! Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello nephilim here. This one is my latest story. It's actually about Naruto having unique powers.**

 **Summery; while walking towards his home after failing for the second time, Naruto comes across a scroll that changes his life. Now armed with a power that is more unique than anything, Naruto is going take the world by storm, while making friends and enemies on the way.**

 **A little ooc! Naruto**

 **I don't own Naruto or any other ideas used in the story.**

* * *

Arc 1: introduction

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a small swing hanging off a tree, a boy could be seen sitting with his face down. He had failed again. He tried he really did but as if the whole creation is against him, he failed the genin exam again. This was his second time appearing it, and he failed for the second time. The most depressing part is that everyone seemed to be kind of relieved when he failed.

The problem was not of his lack of talent, he have tons of it. But the problem lies in teacher, who goes out of their way to fuck the shit up for him. Henge, Kawarimi and Clone these are the three basic academy three needed to pass the exam, while he could do the first two quite easily the last one is downright impossible for him. He even asked the reasons for it and the answer he got did not help him even in the slightest. He even asked the old man hokage, but the man said that it is due to his lack of training. He argued that he did all the things that had been taught in the academy but still failed, to which the old man said he needed more training. He lost interest in arguing with the old man after that. And now he failed again, he could practically smell the smugness in the face of those damn villagers. So he swallowed all his grief not wanting let this people get the satisfaction of him breaking in front of them. He stood up and started walking towards his apartment, fully intended on sleeping his day out. Walking silently for some time he finally arrived at a corner in the end of alley way, it's a short cut to his home. While walking through the dark alley he suddenly stopped. In front of him stood a black cat that was scratching something on the ground, but that is not what stopped him. What stopped him is the thing that the cat was scratching namely a scroll shaped object.

Shooing the cat away he grabbed the scroll shaped object and found that it's indeed a scroll, and after more inspection he found that the scroll happened to be a jutsus scroll. And the jutsu in it isn't actually any jutsu rather it's a training scroll about chakra control for puppeteers. Now there are no puppeteers in Konoha, those kind of shinobi found in the Village hidden in Sands, so what's a scroll of that place doing in a place like this? Answer to this question is what Naruto wanted to know at that time. But he isn't one to look gift horse in the mouth and considering the solutions to his problems may be in that scroll, he grabbed it and hurried towards his home.

 **SOMETIME LATER**

After ending all his activities like cooking dinner, finally Naruto decided it's time to open the scroll. So he sat down on his bed in a lotus position and gingerly opened the scroll, since that thing is pretty worn-out. He opened the scroll and started skimming through its content while reading it aloud "Chakra, the energy source of all living beings, starting from small animals to large bijuus. It's an equal mixture of Physical and Spiritual energies that flowing through one's body. It's the energy needed by the ninjas to do their jutsus. The basic of all puppetry is also this chakra, small threads made up of chakra are attached to the puppets in different locations which make it mobile…" and like that Naruto lost his interest on puppetry, from the beginning he isn't interested in puppetry but the chakra control needed to do that jutsu. Naruto is pretty intelligent when he wants to be and he also has a very big thirst for knowledge. He even knew various information that aren't meant to be known, one of such example is exactly what happened at the night of Uchiha Massacre. So it's not that far off that he knew one or two things about puppetry. So without delaying he started reading the scroll entirely and pointing out important information that should be important for the training.

"Yosh I am gonna master this scroll in no time" Naruto said exuberantly.

 **FEW MONTHS LATER**

Naruto is pretty happy, it took him few months but he finally did it, he finally mastered all the forms of chakra control exercise written in that scroll. Now he could walk on trees, walk on water even when he is doing other activities and most of all he could now do Clone jutsu. That's a biggest accomplishment for someone like him. But that's not all he did, he now have a dream of becoming the hokage. He also joined academy again, this time all of them are of his own age group. Though situation hasn't changed, and he is pretty much lonely in between bunch of lively brats. Now to hokage part he knew every hokage has a Unique style of Jutsu that defined them like woodstyle of first, water mastery of second, all 5 element mastery of third, space-time Hirishin of 4th. So if he wants to be hokage then he should also have something unique too. And the answer to his dilemma came in the form of that scroll again. And from that scroll he got the power to realize his dream and surpass all hokages. The power to manifest and control strings made of chakra.

Naruto able to manifest it completely and manipulate it somewhat crudely, he is now trying to make different kind of uses and attacks using those stings. He found out that, other than their hardness his strings have high cutting power as they able to cut down 2 to three trees at an instant when Naruto manifested it the first time. After that Naruto was more careful around those strings, but the power of those strings made him all the more giddy to master it. So after another few months of grueling training, Naruto was able to manifest strings from all around his hands, not just his fingers. He even invented a way to fly using his strings but currently it's just a theory.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

In front of a training ground labeled forty-four a.k.a. Forest of Death, Naruto is standing wearing a one third orange pants and blue t-shirts. After inventing and mastering his unique power somewhat he finally decided that's it's time to field test this shit. He didn't want it to reveal it anyone, so he can't tell it to old man Hokage, so only choice for him is to coming here. He heard about this forest, apparently this forest is home to all kind of savage beasts that even ninjas are afraid of, no better place to test his powers. His academy is closed for some days so he got all the time he needed. So without a care in the world he jumped above the fence and entered the forest.

The forest is divided into two parts, the outer and the inner. Outer layer is the place where less scary animals take residence, while in the inner layer the most dangerous and powerful animals live. His goal is to conquer the both layers.

"I am going to do it" Naruto said to himself as he started walking towards the inside of the forest. Suddenly a snap of twig alerted him, and like that he encountered the first animal of the forest after only 20 seconds inside the forest. It's a leopard that was stalking him, waiting for him to let his guard down. Naruto didn't do anything and wait for the right moment for attacking, after sometime he came across a clearing

"This is the right place" Naruto said to himself, turning around and threw his right hand towards the tree that currently housing the leopard. The tree sliced into many pieces making the leopard jump to the ground and stand in front of Naruto. Naruto was afraid but he didn't show it on his face, he glared hard at the animal while thinking about how to deal with it efficiently. The giant cat decided to attack by jumping towards Naruto while baring its fangs and Naruto dodged it by jumping to his sides. When the leopard attacked again Naruto stretched his arms towards a tree, a blue string manifested from his palm and attached itself to the tree, using it as the leverage Naruto pulled himself towards the tree. The leopard wasted no time and chased after him, and Naruto was waiting for that time. The moment the leopard jumped towards the tree that Naruto is at, it cleanly sliced into two from head to its back. Naruto looked at the carnage he did, his right hand is still at same position that he used to send the string. He was panting a bit not because he is tired or anything but because he finally understood what is like to standing in front death. He took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings.

"Now where am I?" Naruto questioned. The fight with the leopard really messed up his sense of direction. He actually fought with the leopard for 15 minutes.

"Damn these strings are really dangerous" Naruto said to himself with a smile on his face. He is now really proud of himself for inventing such a technique. Now he is more determined to master this power. Choosing a random direction he started jumping towards it.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

In the middle of blood-soaked ground stood a boy who is on his knees and taking as much air as possible to his lungs.

"Huff…huff…..there no end to them" Naruto panted. Just before he encountered a giant spider, he decided to ignore it and going his way but the spider attacked him so he retaliated and killed the spider. But more and more started to show up, and now it's just frustrating to fight. On the other hand he is getting used to fighting with his strings. Suddenly a large mantis appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Naruto.

"Ohh common" Naruto shouted as he stood up.

He eyed the mantis; from this one he should be extra careful of its bladed hands. Suddenly the mantis disappeared with a gust of wind making Naruto surprise and his instincts told him to jump and trusting his instincts he jumped towards his side. The place where he stood before is now shredded and in its place stood the mantis. There's a 'x' shaped scar on the ground.

"Oi…oi….are you serious" Naruto said in surprise. This mantis is no ordinary mantis, it learned how to fight and make strategic decisions. And what's worse this one have a very high speed to the point he can't follow. Naruto stood up and threw strings towards the mantis completely binding it.

"Hmph….piece of cake" Naruto said arrogantly but his arrogant crashed when the mantis cut his strings making itself free.

"Shit" Naruto muttered and dodged another of its attacks. And like that it continued for some time, and more and more attacks came close to hitting him. Finally one of the blades grazed Naruto in his cheek when he tried to jump. Now Naruto is more than afraid, this animal is completely reading his movements and acts according to it. He also realized that as the time continues, he is gradually becoming tired. That's the main reason why the mantis came close to hitting him.

"I need to end this quickly" Naruto said to himself, and thought of how he should proceed. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, remembering his fight with the spiders. He stood up and ran towards mantis and jumped high in the sky, he gathered chakra in his hands and threw it towards the mantis.

" **Spider net strings"** Naruto called his attacks and the blob of chakra suddenly changed its shape to that of a net that exactly looks like a spider net. The net pinned the mantis to the ground completely immobilizing it, but it's just the distraction to gain him some time. Using that time he jumped atop of the mantis, crossing his hands he threw 10 strings that are knotted amongst them forming fishing net like shape completely slicing through the mantis. The mantis turned into tiny pieces of gore and muscles. Naruto is now barely standing after usage of so much chakra; he lacked the mastery of the strings so he wastes so much chakra. After his fight with mantis he realized something, his strings is now weak against sharp objects. He decided to rectify that. But for now he must get out of this forest.

And like that Naruto's adventure to the Forest of Death, every day he came close to dying and every day he got a little stronger than yesterday. And he also found many different ways to use his strings, while he couldn't find any more ways to make his string strong, he found ways to avoid cutting via sharp objects. And he almost conquered all of the animals of the outer layer. He also found out that the mantis actually a creature from the inside layer and one of the weakest among them. Naruto at that time have struck with a realization, if one of the weakest could have killed him then what about the strongest. That thought made Naruto reconsider his options but he decided against it, he is going to conquer all the forest of death. And finally it's time for the reopening of the academy and Naruto is not excited.

 **AT THE ACADEMY**

Shinobi academy is a place where kids from age seven to 12 are taught how to become a splendid ninja. It's like any other academy but instead of teaching social, it teaches kids how to kill, steal, sabotage etc. Inside this academy there are bunch of brats sitting and talking amongst each other. Suddenly there excitement halted when someone entered the class. That someone is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Like their parents the brats also hated him, some are afraid while others are wary of him. Once they tried to bully him but a quick beat down has stopped that. Naruto walked towards the end of the row and sat down at the end, near the only survivor of Uchiha clan. Sasuke Uchiha, a dark haired boy to whom fate dealt a hand similar yet different from him. He once tried to talk with the boy, but only thing he got is cold shoulder. Now while he didn't have any friends in the academy, he never gave up on making friends. And this tenacity is rewarded with a few acquaintances. But to Naruto having acquaintances is better than being completely lonely. The teacher entered the class making all the students stop doing what they did and the academy started.

 **AFTER THE ACADEMY**

After the academy ended, Naruto is now walking towards his home but his walk interrupted by an ANBU personnel.

"Naruto Uzumaki hokage-sama wants to meet you now" the ANBU said before vanishing the same way he came. Changing his direction Naruto started making a beeline for hokage office.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hello every one, another Naruto fic here. This one is not really a crossover but elements of other series. I tried making Naruto with unique powers and this one is one of the products.**

 **Naruto in here have the following powers**

 **-Thread manipulation**

 **-?**

 **Pairings will be made public around chapter 5 or six.**

 **Please revew about if this fic will continue or closed down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to chapter two. Now since someone asked if Naruto will have Haki, I will only tell that he will have a Chakra version of it.**

 **This Naruto only have powers like doflamingo, so no need for him dress like him too.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Today is a big day for Naruto, finally he will step onto the innermost layers. It's been months since he started coming here, he learned many thing from the forest like how to survive in the wild without any preparation.

He also came across various types of animals with different from of strength and fighting styles.

His most challenging fight until now is that with a group of monkeys who somehow learned how to fight like a shinobi, hell they even worked in a team synchronized manner to take him down.

At first few times he got his ass handed to him by those monkeys, but Naruto's pride doesn't allow to take it lie down. So again and again he challenged them until he win with no hits on his person. In the other hand he started learning taijutsu, we'll he got a scroll about the basic from a weired green wearing freak after defeating him in a fishing competition.

After getting the scroll he read it and practiced all the katas that are given in the scroll. Though the fighting style he had in mind focused more on the leg. But for now he is increasing his strength and stamina.

And then the matter of endurance, well he have tons of it and coming to this forest also helps in increasing his endurance and pain tolerance even more.

He also made a friend, a fellow victim of Konoha's darkness. But what intrigued Naruto is her ability, her name is Yakumo Kurama. A girl who had so much genjutsu prowess that she could literally make anything that she draws into a reality. But for some reason there is a demon reside inside her, so fearing the unknown they sealed her Chakra and put her under surveillance. Naruto's meeting with her is by complete accident, but he is thankful of that accident.

They meet every now and then, and to Naruto she is more valuable as a friend than an enemy. Besides what he planned for future, he needed her power. And it also helps that she is fearcely loyal to him now.

Now though he must go to Academy since he needed to be there in order to avoid suspicion. His dress style remain same, the only addition is that of an orange overcoat. Which he wore loosely around his solders.

Entering the front gate of Academy he immediately greeted with hostile glares of parents and teachers alike. This made him frown, because he couldn't remember doing anything to this many people. There hatred seemed to be biased. But he didn't dwell on it much, it will come to him eventually so why waste time now?

Back to Academy, he now entered his classroom. Everyone seemed to be already there. This class unlike his previous two classes have all the students of his own agegroup. Also another important thing is that this class happen to be made of all the Clan hairs of the konoha.

Among all of them, he have relation with no one. After all the only reason he comes to class is for attendance and avoid suspicion. At first he tried to talk with some of them but he soon realized that they are like a bunch of sheep, following after their parents blindly. He gave up on them soon after that.

All the ninja hopefuls started filling the class and soon the teacher also came to start the class.

Iruka Umino is a fair teacher, he isn't baised to anyone not even the clan brats. But even he is not completely immune to the biased hatred for one blonde haired boy, which is like a trend going on in konoha.

When hokage first assigned him for this job, he was very happy until he saw the name on the register that is. The moment he saw that name, he unconsciously cursed the boy. Later he tried to make piece with his hatred but that was difficult considering the reason for his pain was always in front of him. But he had no complaints, the boy never disturbed him so that was more than OK. He cleared his throat and started the class.

"Everyone go to your respective seats, we are having attendance call now"

Iruka started taking attendance.

"OK boys and girls we are having a mixed sparring session, so everybody walk towards the back of Academy" Iruka said, there are some moans and groans but everyone just followed the instructions and moved outside.

"OK, now I am calling the names randomly, you will have to come and fight your chosen opponent"

"First is Momo vs Ganju " Iruka called prompting both the boys to come and fight.

To Naruto who was fighting in real life and death situation everyday, this was like seeing a child squabble. Deciding that this is not worth it he found a shady place and sit there and watch the fight. He nearly slept out of boredom until something interesting happened.

Uchiha Sasuke is a very proud and competitive individual. He always tried to compete with his bbrother to whom he admired the most to impress his dad. And after the death of his family in the hands of the person he admire the most, that admiration turned to envy which lead to anger. He made his life goal to one-day surpass his brother and kill that man to avenge his clan. At this age Itachi was already a genin and making his way towards Chunin, but look at him he is wasting time here playing fight.

Unable to take it anymore, sasuke decided to take matter into his own hands.

"Iruka, is it possible for me challenge whoever I like?" Sasuke asked.

"yes" Iruka answered with a tilt of his head wondering where he was going with this.

"Then I challenge all of you" Sasuke said in a confident manner looking at all the students.

"Sasuke you are cool"

"Sasuke-kun I love you"

His fangirls went crazy after his bold claim. While the boys grounded their teeth.

"Oi Sasuke don't get ahead of yourself" Kiba said with a shout. Kiba Inuzuka is the hair to the Inuzuka clan and is a boy who is obsessed with becoming the alpha. His pride couldn't take the mockery of them that Sasuke indirectly did.

"Hmph! I am just proving myself, if you can't accept then defeat me" Sasuke said in a challenging tone. That's all the prompting Kiba needed. So with reckless abandon he ran towards Sasuke with his hands at his sides, fingers closed to form a tight first.

But Sasuke remain unmoving, the whole Uchiha taijutsu lies on countering opponents move. When Kiba neared he just grabbed his outstretched first, locked his leg to Kiba's and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke did a perfect shoulder throw on Kiba.

But Kiba isn't best on taijutsu for nothing, he straightened himself in midair and lands gracefully on the ground. Everyone amazed by the sheer show of the skills. Iruka came to his sense and hurried to stop the fight but somebody stopped him.

Naruto's boredom was forgotten the moment Sasuke did his bold claim. Naruto always loved to cause chaos, and for the first time someone else causing it and he was excited. When he saw Sasuke and Kiba were traiding blows with a show of we'll performed skill, he couldn't contain his excitement and wanted nothing more than to dive in then and there but he held back.

Fruit is tasty when it ripens, so he decided to wait for the time they are at their highest before crushing them. With a really creepy smile he watched the fight in anticipation. But when Iruka was going to stop the fight, he decided that intervention was in order. But stopped in his tracks when he saw Mizuki approached and stopped Iruka. Naruto relented.

"let them continue" Mizuki said stopping Iruka in his tracks.

"What are you saying Mizuki, it's against the law" Iruka argued.

"Well it isn't, Sasuke within his rights challenged everyone" Mizuki said. After some more exchange of words Iruka finally relented.

 **Sasuke vs Boys and Kiba**

Sasuke looked at the piling form his classmates and motion with his hands in a come here fashion.

All the boys ran towards Sasuke, thinking that with number alone they can win. And Sasuke showed them the flaw in their plan. Grabbing the first boys shirt he kicked the next one while simultaneously throwing the first boy towards the kicked boy. In less than 2 second he compactly decimated two boys. And the rest soon followed. While this was happening Kiba was looking with wide eyes and mouth agape. Even he couldn't take all of the twenty boys at once.

The teachers are also surprised at sudden turn off events, caution forgotten and now they started betting. Kiba was about to jump in there but somebody stopped, that somebody is none other than Naruto.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked annoyed due to disturbance.

"Me? The quostine you should be asking is what do you want?" Naruto said with an ever present smile.

"I have no time for your riddles" Kiba said angrily.

"Well do you want to defeat him?" Naruto asked while looking at Kiba in the eyes. Said boy rose an eyebrow.

"You are going to help me? I am an alpha I don't need anyone's help " Kiba shouted and ran towards Sasuke, who currently busy with 5 boys. Naruto looked on with amusement, relishing on the coming humiliations of the Inuzuka boy. And true to his thought not after few he came back sliding face fast.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked again and this time Kiba decided to accept his offer.

But first he must confirm something.

"What is in it for you? And if you could do that then why don't you do it already?" Kiba asked to which Naruto smiled mysteriously.

"What is in it for me? Only amusement " Naruto answered with a grin making Kiba frown.

"so what is the plan?" Kiba asked.

"Well.." Naruto started

After his disappointing battle with all the boys excluding clan members, Sasuke finally ready to take on the clan children. His biggest obstacle will be Kiba and chouji. Both of their clans specialized in taijutsu. And then there is Shikamaru Nara while he is not a fighter he is a damn good strategist. Suddenly Sasuke realized that taking them all at once isn't all that good idea. But he couldn't back down now.

His musings cut short when Kiba entered with a weired smile on his face, a smile he had only seen on one person before.

Kiba after hearing Naruto's plan felt a little confident about taking on Sasuke. According to Naruto Sasuke's taijutsu depend solely on countering opponents movement, and as long as he doesn't project his moves Sasuke couldn't counter it.

There are two ways of doing that is to first use of faints and somehow obscure his vision, or be faster than his reaction time.

The second way was impossible considering Sasuke is fastest in the class. But the first one is possible. So Kiba ran with both his hands down and made his mind as blank as possible, when he entered the striking zone he lifted his right hand as if to punch his face. Sasuke expecting Kiba to punch his face angled his body so that it will be easy to counter it. Kiba noticing Sasuke's change in stance grinned and gave a devastating punch to his ribs with his left hand and when Sasuke became disoriented he crouched down and swiped at his legs making Sasuke loose his balance and gave a bone crunching punch to his face. The deadly combo was happened only in 3 seconds and resulted in an unconscious Sasuke, with broken nose and broken pride.

The whole class was silent. The fangirls are silent and even teachers were silent. The silence was broken by a clapping Naruto who was standing near Kiba. Now that everyone was out of their surprise stupor they could see the undenaible truth of Sasuke getting defeated by Kiba. The whole class broke into frenzy of murmurings.

"He did it"

"I can't believe my eyes"

"Holy shit"

"Troublesome"

"...munch...Kiba is strong...munch..."

"Sasuke-kun"

These are some of the common noses going around. While this was happening, Kiba stood in the middle of the chaos seemingly awestruck. He couldn't belive the plan worked.

"I won?" Kiba asked to himself before shouting at the top of his lungs "I win".

The teacher and some of the fangirls immediately came and took Sasuke to infirmary. The girls are now giving Kiba the stink sure while the boys are now congratulating him. But out of all of them Naruto is less than amused, he really expected more from the Uchiha.

"What a disappointment" Naruto muttered to himself. He really didn't expect for the Uchiha to fall for that simple plan.

"Guess he is worth that much " Naruto said to himself as he walked away living a hoard of celebrating boys not noticing the scrutiny gaze of the Nara.

 **Some time later with Sasuke.**

Sasuke groaned as he woke up from his unconscious state. The first thing he realized is that he is inside the infirmary. Then he realized the bandage form of his nose. Then the memory of his fight and humiliating defeat came to his mind. He clutched his hands tightly to the point it drew blood. A serious scoul adorned his face.

"Why so serious?" a mocking voice sounded near him making him realize that he isn't alone. Moving his head he saw that the belongs to none other than Naruto, who is sitting at the window while eating a banana that was meant for him.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked harshly, he has no time for fun and games.

"What! Can't I come to check in my classmate" Naruto answered with a mock angry expression. A harsh glare was his answer from Sasuke.

"OK OK! Geez why are you so serious, is it Kiba" Naruto said purposely pushing all the wrong buttons.

"Shut up" Sasuke snarled making Naruto grin even more.

"Why are you angry with me? I ain't the one who beat you" Naruto said making Sasuke silent.

But Naruto continued

"Well you see I was actually believed on your claim, but now I think it's all talk " Naruto said to Sasuke.

" What do you say? I am not weak" Sasuke shouted.

"but the results are self explanatory" Naruto said making Sasuke stop in his tracks. Naruto continued again.

"Face it you are weak" Naruto said again. This time Sasuke couldn't contain it and attempted to attack Naruto only to find he can't move a muscle. Unknown to him Naruto compactly trapped Sasuke in his string bind. It's a new technique he invented.

"Why did you do? Why can't I move?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Nothing just made you immobile" Naruto answered in a matter of fact tone. He then looked at Sasuke in eyes and said

"Ask your self the question, am I strong?" Naruto said to him while walking towards the window.

"There is this organization called Root, runned by councilman Danzo. I heared Itachi used to be a part of that organization " Naruto said with a smirk making Sasuke Whip his head at Naruto's direction.

"What? How did you know that?" Sasuke demanded, anything about Itachi is enough to make Sasuke loose his cool.

"Like I said I heard it from somewhere" Naruto replied.

"Why are you saying me all of that?" Sasuke asked

"I have my reasons" Naruto answered as he jumped from the window, leaving Sasuke alone in his thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke muttered the name with an unreadable expression.

 **With Naruto few hours later**

Now Naruto could be seen standing at the entrance to the the innermost layers of the forest. The entrance is nothing fancy just two trees that are enterwined with each other. Walking slowly without making a sound Naruto entered it.

After walking for some time he came across his first prey, the giant ants. Said ants are size of a single story building walking in a row. These ants are omnivorous, capable of anything that are less in size than them. Manipulating his strings he slowly climbed a near by tree and waited for them to walk away. No point in fighting these ants. They are like sitting ducks. Using his strings as a leverage he started jumping, if there would be a viewer to them it would have looked like he was flying. After some time he finally came across the thing he wanted to fight today. It's a group of 6 mantises. Preparing for the battle Naruto jumped in between them while at the Sametime manipulating his strings to cut two of the 6 mantis. The remaining 4 quickly got aware of Naruto and made distance between them. Not giving them enough time Naruto quickly grabbed the nearest one with his strings and kicked it's head off his body. Out of remaining three two flew towards him with their blades ready to slice him to pieces but Naruto skillfully dodged them. Standing at a branch, Naruto curled his fingers in the shape of a gun before firing his newest attack "tamaito". Basically it's a bundle of concentrated strings that are fired from his finger. It's a long distance attack with mild penetrating power but high blunt force trauma. All the bullet strings rained on them while some managed to penetrate them killing them in process. The remaining one started flyaway, but stopped when his wings are sliced by Naruto. Angry at the loss of its wings it charged at Naruto in a mad frenzy but sliced clearly in half by one of Naruto's strings.

After making a quick workout of mantis Naruto finally ready to take on the all boss level animals. With a grin Naruto started walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **Hi nephilim here. Finally able to complete it.**

 **I really need a beta. If any one interested please Pm me.**

 **Please revew. I need to know what you guys think.**

 **Good by.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to newest chapter of joker.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Features a dark but not evil Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's really late at night around 8 pm, one Naruto Uzumaki was walking lazily after his stroll inside one of the most dangerous forest around. Currently he is the undisputed king of the forest.

He completely dominated that forest.

The fight with the final boss class animal was the most exciting fight he ever had. Thanks to that he nearly mastered his string abilities and also invented some new applications of Chakra strings.

He also came to understand the concept and working of Chakra a little.

Basically Chakra is made of physical and spiritual that is mixing yin and yang in a balanced ratio. So if together they can form something like Chakra then what can they do when separated? the possibilities made Naruto shudder.

That's just a theory though, if he can do what he is thinking then he can become the strongest existence surpassing the likes of Hashirama and Madara. Tomorrow is the graduation exam, so the academy closed early today.

The free time he got, he spent it with Yakumo helping her mastering her powers and experimenting the properties of Chakra. He found that to manipulate Chakra he first need to understand Chakra. So he spent quite the time while meditating, though that yield no results yet. Though helping Yakumo helped him in more ways than one, for example his daily fights with her ido helped him in his genjutsu area. And of course it made Yakumo even more loyal to him than before.

And another thing about her is that, ido is actually not a demon rather it's the physical manifestation of her powers with all her darkness. So when she actively uses her ido, it gives her wide range fearsome powers. One of them is to manipulate someone via dreams, of course she needed to first come in contact with the said person physically.

From the day she discovered that power, she's practicing it to perfection and her training dummy is none other than Kurenai. Damn that girl can keep grudges, Naruto thought grimly. She is constantly showing her various types of nightmares everyday.

As he was walking aimlessly, he bumped into someone. That someone happens to be none other than Anko Mitarashi.

"Careful where you are going brat" Anko snapped at Naruto making said boy angry.

"I am sorry" Naruto apologized and proceeded to walk away but only to stop by Anko again.

"Hey wait I know you, you are that kid who recently loiter in that forest" now this made Naruto frown.

"What? What are you saying? Are you hallucinating?" Naruto decided to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb. My summons never lie to me" Anko snapped.

"Well I ain't lieing" Naruto said.

"Hmph I know what you are doing inside" Anko said making Naruto turn to her.

"Oh! Really? Please tell me what you know" Naruto said while tensing a little. If this woman know too much then she has to dissappear.

"I know for a fact that you go there and fight with those large bugs" Anko answered. When Naruto listen to the answer, he completely relaxed.

'looks like she doesn't know too much' Naruto thought.

"Ah so! Keep thinking that" before walking away.

"Hey wait" Anko said while chasing after Naruto, only to find the corner of the turning completely empty.

"Eh! Strange" Anko muttered before shrugging and walking away.

Naruto on the other hand standing just above Anko in the midair while observing her. She is someone who keeps close eye on that forest, so he needs to be careful.

 **Graduation Day**

Inside a certain classroom which houses the future aspiring ninjas of Konoha, there is chaos. The chaos is due to one Inuzuka boy who couldn't keep his ego in check. Due to his win against the Uchiha a year ago, the boy had this strange illusion that he is the top dog.

He decided that as the top dog, all the other guys should be his underlings. Unfortunately not all share that sentiment. But nobody voiced their disagreement in fear of getting beaten. And so the reign of the dog disguised as lion continued.

Everyone expected that Sasuke will once again challenge Kiba to reclaim his pride, but to everyone surprise he just came next week with a more emotionless attitude than before. He doesn't even reacted to the taunting of the dog. Nobody knew what happened except the preparator, the joker that played his hand hidden from everyone.

Speaking of the joker, Naruto is currently sitting in a seat near Sasuke while silently watching the class. Today is his graduation day, a big day for him.

'pfft! Yeah right' Naruto thought in amusement. Suddenly his eyes glazed before becoming focused again. He subtly glanced at the Yamanaka heiress, she was trying her family jutsu on him and seems like it backfired. He could see the unconscious form of the Ino.

Ino was angry, very angry. Not only she was defeated by her rival due to her big forehead and loose the chance to seat near her crush. She also has to listen her mother's nagging due to her attitude. So when she saw that a seat near Sasuke is occupied by Naruto, she decided to use her family jutsu on him and make him leave his seat for her.

So she did th be required handseals for the jutsu. With a quick name call later she could feel her consciousness entering him, there is a bright blinding light and she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she expected to be the one looking at the world in the eyes of Naruto, but this not what she expected. She stood in a place where there is nothing but darkness, she couldn't even see anything beyond her arms length.

"Where am I?" she asked herself fearfully while looking down at her hands. Suddenly there was sound and when she looks up she came face to face with a horned human looking exactly like Naruto with a weired marking on his eyes(think of the logo of god of war). Before she could do anything the Naruto lookalike put his palm to her direction and she get violently thrown out of her body, making her unconscious on process.

Naruto looked at the unconscious girl before looking away while the whole class are fussing over her.

The door opened and came inside.

"OK everyone sit... What happened?"

"Sensei Ino suddenly fainted" Sakura answered.

"Ok I will take her to infirmary sit silently" Iruka said as he took Ino into infirmary. After some time when her councilors returned Iruka returned and the genin exam started.

(The rest is like cannon except Naruto passed)

After the exams are over Naruto could be seen standing near the tree the same he used to seat on. He will not admit it but that tree holds some sentimental value. The parents who are looking at him are busy making snide comments about him, but he paid them no mind. He already got used to it. He was about to go away when some one approached him, Mizuki is that person.

"Naruto congrats on your passing" Mizuki praised with a smile. Naruto didn't bought it though.

"Thank you" Naruto replaid.

"Say Naruto do you want to get extra graids?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked at him for few seconds before answering "No" and walking away leaving a fuming Mizuki behind.

"Damn that brat, now I to do it with my own" Mizuki growled.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto knew exactly what Mizuki is after and he has no intrest in it. Rather he is now walking through a forest, his destination is his companion that is residing there. After sometime he reached at a compound that was heavily guarded.

Without paying any attention to the guards he walked straight, the guards didn't respond him, as if they didn't even see him. This all thanks to Yakumo.

Coming across a room he knocked thrice. After sometime the door opened revealing a girl who possesses long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour.

She is none other than Yakumo Kurama, Naruto's first and only friend. Upon seeing who is it in the door she quickly flanged into action and gave Naruto a polite bow.

"Welcome Naruto-sama" Yakumo greeted her eyes reflecting her happiness upon seeing him.

"Thanks Yakumo" Naruto said, he already gave up on trying to make her not call him that.

"How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine. Thanks for asking" yakumo said with a smile something Naruto returned.

"I am glad. Are you eating properly?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" Yakumo answered while standing politely near Naruto who is now sitting in a chair while admiring her paintings. There is one big one of him near her bed which look like a king is standing majestically(picture how Virgil stood in Dmc3).

He also saw pictures of many other people, there is one picture of Kurenai standing in what look like a field of fire. He didn't comment on it for the sake of his sanity. There is also the pictures of Konoha taken from different angles. He really admired her ability, given enough Chakra she could make the whole village suffer.

"Is the pictures are of your liking?" she asked shyly.

"No matter how many times I see this, it's still looks new to me" Naruto commented which indirectly answered her question. She blushed.

"So how is your power coming?" Naruto asked.

"I overcome ido thanks to you and I nearly mastered all of them. Kurenai is very cooperative sensei" yakumo replaied. Naruto nodded pleased with her ability. While she is no longer frail, she still lacks the minimum requirements for a Kunoichi. But she made up for it via her genjutsu prowess, which have ability to make her illusion a reality.

He then fished out a vial from his pocket which contains blood and handed it to her.

Yakumo looked at him with a questioning face. Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Yakumo, do you know whose blood is this?" Naruto asked to which she nodded negatively.

"This vial contains blood of the esteem daimyo of Hi no kuni" Naruto said making her widen her eyes.

"Where do you get a hold of that?" Yakumo felt she should ask that question.

"Well a contact of mine happens to be the neighbors of daimyo's personal doctor, the rest you can figure out yourself" Naruto said to her cheerfully. She nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So, how much time will take to make him your tool?" Naruto asked.

"ummmm...I think two months" she answered truthfully. Naruto nodded and said her to do that. Yakumo agreed eager to please her Naruto-sama. After that talked for a little while before Naruto bid her goodnight and returned to his home.

He finally completed and masterd the way to fly using his strings, but it needed the existence of clouds in the sky. Hence he named the technique ' **sora no michi** '. So now after his talk with Yakumo he is returning to his home via sky way. Something caught his attention below making him stand there and watch the interaction.

Below there's a fearce confrontation going on between once two good friends. Both of them grew up together but while one stayed in path of light other went to darkness. These two friends are Mizuki and Iruka.

Appearantly Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll. While fleeing with it he was caught by Iruka and both of them now engaged in battle since then. Naruto flew a little closer and stood on a branch and watched the scuffle between them. Iruka actually strong for a chunnin but even he is no match for a mutated Mizuki who is boasting about power given to him by Oroichimaru.

When Mizuki is about land a finishing blow on Iruka, Naruto intervened. Iruka done everything he could, trying to make his friend see error in his ways. But he is way too far gone. He already resigned to his fate of being killed by whom he once considered a friend. But when he felt no pain he opened his eyes and looked awed at Mizuki who is suspended in air.

"What happened?" He questions to no one.

"Yo! Iruka seems like you are on a bind fu fu fu" Naruto said ending his sentence with his signature laugh. Iruka looked surprised at the boy who saved him.

"You you brat, what did you do to me" Mizuki growled while tried to get free from his invisible bindings.

"Oh Mizuki, are not you boasting about the strength that Orochimaru have you" Naruto said taunting him.

"Shut up demon" Mizuki snarled.

"Mizuki shut up" Iruka snapped at the man.

"Demon eh?" Naruto mused while looking at Mizuki.

"Yes you are a demon. You are kyubi" Mizuki snarled hoping to get Naruto emotionally.

"Mizuki shut up. That's forbidden. Naruto don't listen to him you are not a demon" Iruka said while trying to explain Naruto the situation.

"Don't worry Iruka, I perfectly know what I am" Naruto said to the man making said man sigh.

"And now you Mizuki I wonder what you will do when hokage hears of this" Naruto said while giving Mizuki a kick to sternum while he was suspended in air via his strings, effectively making him unconscious.

Naruto then bid Iruka goodbye and be on his merry way.

Today was really productive for him.

 **NEXT DAY**

Naruto woke up in the morning and went up to do his morning ritual. The ritual involves him practicing all his moves and physically conditioning him. Running, push ups, crunches etc.. Are some of the examples. He also trains with fuinjutsu, as he discovered due to his Uzumaki lineage be have a serious knack for it. And rest of the morning goes like this.

Today was the Id photo shooting day so nothing more will happen. He already did what needed to be done so he has rest of the day to himself. So deciding to explore a bit he looked at the sky, confirming the presence of clouds, he stretched his strings and attached them to one of clouds to make a sky way and flew in a random direction. Since he is a member of the konoha the barrier shielding Konoha also didn't report him.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

A young boy of age 10 could be seen running frantically. He was wearing what was considered to be rags. He have long blue hair and a unblemish skin making him a native of mizu no kuni. He could be easily passed up as a girl. Currently he is running from his pursuers who not long ago killed his family. Some years ago there Kage has gone mad and started killing bloodline holders.

Their family was not a bloodline family so they were safe. But as fate would have it he was born with a Chakra mutation. The ability to make his skin diamond even mimicking their hardness. As a family they hid it but somehow the fact got leaked and the mizukage sent hunters to kill him. The hunter that killed his family is relatively young and he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity with him.

So at her mom's order he ran and didn't looked back. Even if he had a head start he still a ten years old boy so he couldn't possibly outrun a group of trained hunters.

As he was about to take a turn a kunai lunged inside his right shoulder.

"Ah.. " He cried as he cradled his now bleeding shoulder. Four hunters landed in front of him.

" Now you can't run you bloodline scum" one of the hunters said as he unleashed his tanto and positions it to the boy's throat.

The boy is now crying up a storm. He couldn't even live one year, he promised his mom that he would live and continue to live.

'Am I going to die! ' the boy wondered in panic but he doesn't close his eyes. He refused to do so.

As the man about to kill him a miracle happened. Suddenly a sword stuck out of the man's torso. The nin looked at the sword horrifically before looking at the face of the attacker. His comrade.

"Why Oboro?" the man quostined before light leave his eyes.

"Shit Oboro what the fuck are you doing?" another one asked. The remaining two of them now stood a little distance away from him.

"I c-can't control my body" the man Oboro said with a tone full of panic.

"What the hell are you saying?" another one said before he also cut down by the one named Oboro.

Now the remaining one was looking the scene widely. He couldn't belive his comrades stared killing each other. He didn't have any more time to ponder when he realized his legs started to move on it's own and both him and Oboro started getting close to each other.

"What are you doing? run" the one named Oboro shouted.

"I can't...I can't control my body" the last nin shouted.

Not long before they came close enough to striking range before both of them lifted their sword and sliced each other with a sickening squelch. They looked at each other's eyes before falling to the ground dead.

The boy who was they after was now backed to the tree near him when the bloodbath started. He couldn't comprehend what happened, for a second they are ready to gut him and the next moment they started to kill each other.

"What h-h-append" He asked to no one.

"It seems this move really works on humans " a voice said from behind him making him whip his head at the sound, he found a boy probably of twelve years old hovering above him.

"Yo" Naruto greeted.

The boy was too afraid to speak, if this person could easily kill them them he could do so to him too.

'was he sent by mizukage' the boy wondered fearfully.

"Humm, you are not saying anything" Naruto said as he descended to the ground.

"Are you here to kill me?" the boy asked.

Naruto looked at him funnily before saying "I wouldn't have saved you if I want to kill you". That struck a chord in the boy.

"Save me? Why?" He asked relaxing a little.

"Hmmm I can do whatever I want" Naruto answered making the sweatdrop.

"Why are they after you?" Naruto asked to the boy.

The boy hesitated to answer considering the trauma he experienced. Naruto looked at the pained boy and decided to let it go, he saved the boy on a whim anyway. Turning around he started to leave but he stopped when a hand grabbed the helm of his shirt. Looking down he found the boy is the one grabbing it.

"P-please don't leave me alone" the boy pleaded with tearful eyes. Naruto looked at him with a wide-eyed expression before muttering the word that explained his situation.

"Well shit"

 **END**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delayed updates. My exams are going on so I am a little busy. Naruto in this story is not evil, dark yes but not evil. He has the philosophy of fighting fire with fire.**

 **Please revew the following**

 **-which one would be Naruto's second power?**

 **1- Devil fruit power**

 **2- shinju fruit related**

 **\- no sharingan, rinnegan or rinne sharingan. Those are overrated.**

Please review. I read them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the AN at the end it's very important.**

 **WARNING- in this fic Naruto isn't the reincarnation of Asura or Indra. I already have someone for the reincarnation of Ashura.**

 **I won nothing.**

 **Now unto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto is now walking in the dart covered path with many things on his mind. One of them is about the boy that is following him. After he saved the boy from his untimely demise, the boy requested to go with him. While Naruto has no problem, the problem is how to take him to village without arousing suspicion. And the boy is also holder of a potentially powerful bloodline. He looked back again to the boy, the boy smiled happily at him.

'sigh' Naruto sighed.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked wanting to start a conversation.

"Kazuki"

"So Kazuki, why are you following me?" Naruto asked again. Hearing that question the boy stiffened, fearing the rejection he tried to make his savior understand his usefulness.

"Ah I don't have anywhere to go. Please don't abandon me, I will do anything you ask me to" the boy pleaded. Naruto looked at him in bewilderment but something about his claim made him want to test the theory.

"So you will do whatever I say you to?" Naruto asked him with a serious face.

"Y-yes" the boy stuttered.

"What if I ask you do something bad, say kill somebody?" Naruto asked. He knew that he is being blunt but he want to test the boy's claim about doing anything he wanted.

Naruto watched in amusement as the boy started to squirm a bit finding it hard to do. In the end he decided to let it go. As much as he wanted to follow the one who saved him, in the end he couldn't bring himself to kill somebody.

"I c-can't do t-that" the boy answered while stuttering a bit. Naruto nodded in approval, he was a bit disappointed in the boy's answer but he has no need for naïve brats like that.

"Then I have no need for you" Naruto said while looking at the boy's eyes.

Kazuki felt like his hopes came crashing down like a castle of cards. He hoped that the person would accept him, he doesn't want to be abandoned. Naruto started walking away while leaving the now crying boy in the middle of the road. The boy looked at the retreating back of Naruto.

"Where are you going? Please come back. Please give me a chance. Please don't abandon me" Kazuki shouted at Naruto who smiled a little at the boy's willingness. But before he could reply anything, he stiffened due to detection of foreign chakra source nearby. Not one but two. And from the size and control of it they would be at least Jounin level. Without wasting a second he scooted towards Kazuki and stood in front of him as if trying to protect him making said boy confuse and happy.

"Who is there? Come out" Naruto shouted. Not long before two figures stood in front him. Both of them wore standard Kiri issued hunter outfits completed with masks.

"You are trespassing the borders stranger, please surrender yourself" the first hunter apparently the female judging by the voice said. Naruto looked at both of them with a smile and said

"What if I refuse?"

"Then we are permitted to use any method necessary" this time the male one answered.

"Any method you say?" Naruto said with an annoying smile on his face. While nothing but a smile present on his face Naruto was thinking the best way to take out those two without a drawn out battle. As much as he is confident in his abilities he is nowhere near ready to face two seasoned Jounin alone. His biggest advantage is that he is an unknown to them. Previously he could take on all those hunters because they didn't know about his existence so he was able to ambush them.

His attention shifted when he heard a whimper coming from his sides, looking at it he found that Kazuki is whimpering while grabbing to his shirt.

"What happened boy?" Naruto asked

"T-These people are the ones that killed my family" the boy answered while trembling in fright. Naruto looked at the two standing ninjas in a mild amusement.

"Ho! You guys have way too much free time it seems" Naruto said.

"What we do is none of your business. Now surrender yourself or face consequences" the female one said again. The tone of her voice reminded Naruto of 'mightier than thou' attitude of a certain clan which pissed him to no end. He would enjoy breaking that pride of hers.

Naruto then faced Kazuki and said to stay away from the battle to which the boy reluctantly nodded. He may be a child but he is not an idiot, he knew that if he stubbornly interferes then it will only cause more problems for Naruto-san.

"Well you see I will have to decline the offer" Naruto said and lifted his right hand just in time to block a back chop from the female hunter.

"Calm down lady, why so serious?" Naruto said in a sing-song manner making the woman angrier.

"How dare to talk to me in such casual manner" the woman growled while Naruto jumped away from her to make some space between them. While all this happened Naruto still hadn't put his eyes out of that male hunter, something about him makes him to stay at high alert. That man is not normal.

Naruto made a hand gesture towards the woman who suddenly cut into three pieces, but to his surprise the woman just disappeared in a plume of smoke and in her place was a log cut into three pieces.

"Kawarimi Eh? The basic of all shinobi arts" Naruto said with a small frown.

"Ho! Are you surprised that I used such a basic technique?" the woman asked with a taunting smile.

"Oi Kirisaki! Don't take this one lightly?" finally the male hunter spoke.

"Hmph I know. You don't have to say me twice" the woman said in a haughty tone.

After saying that, the woman started walking towards Naruto before suddenly disappearing and reappearing just behind Naruto with a kunai ready to take his life but Naruto intercepted her with a round house kick to her extended hand. There was a brief shockwave emitted from their clash, while they are in that position Naruto made another hand gesture and the woman was forced to use replacement again. Both of the time her shinobi instincts, the 6th sense she developed due to participating in many life threating battles saved her. She still couldn't understand exactly what it is that cuts the replaced log.

"What do you think that power of his is?" finally Kirisaki decided to seek help from her partner.

"I don't know but we shouldn't face him alone until we know what exactly his power is" the male one answered.

"Do you think it's some kind of bloodline?" Kirisaki asked with a disgusted tone.

"I don't know" the male hunter replied.

"Oi what happened woman? Had enough?" Naruto taunted.

"Sorry for taking you lightly, it won't happen again" the male hunter said as he also prepared for battle.

"Hmm! Two adults against one little brat? Are not you guys ashamed of yourself?" Naruto said while clearly enjoying the slightly pissed off expression of both of the hunters. While a year ago he not only learned new type of chakra manipulation, he broadens his horizon. From the starting he was a very intelligent individual and growing up in the atmosphere he did one needed one to be clever otherwise they won't survive. Psychological attacks, it's a type of attack that even the strongest of shinobis has no defense against if they are not prepared. He also found out that he is having a talent in manipulating people's psychology, persuading them to his case. He theorized that it may be due to his unique upbringing that his brain made a subconscious understanding of other people's psyche. But whatever it is he isn't complaining.

So he purposefully making them angry, if they angry enough then they will snap and in that condition they will make a rash decision and he will take advantage of that little mistake. And the looks of it he will not getting disappointed anytime soon.

"You brat" the woman shouted as she rushed at Naruto with a fierce battle cry while drawing her sword.

Naruto expected her to do that so he simply leaned back and gave an upward kick to her chin but his eyes widen when instead of hitting the flesh as he expected it hit water. He watched as the head of the woman blasted in a shower of water before reformed again like nothing happened. Naruto again jumped back as he watched the new development.

'What is that? A bloodline of some sort?' Naruto thought wearily as he watched the now smirking woman whose mask is now destroyed. The real face of woman is nothing less than what a person would call beautiful.

She has very beautiful brown eyes with blue hair. She also has a mole under her left eye. But alas she is only beautiful on outside.

"What surprised? Haven't met a member of Hoozuki clan before?" the woman declared proudly.

"Oi Kirisaki, don't give that information so casually" the still unnamed male hunter said with an irritated tone.

"What does it matter? He is going to die anyway" the woman answered.

While the two hunters started bickering, Naruto is deep in his thoughts.

'Hoozuki clan? Aren't those clans are a minor clan in Kiri? If I remember correctly they are the ones that able to make their body completely liquid and make them invulnerable against physical attacks. Out of all, I have to meet one of them! Well no time like today I guess. I have to use it' Naruto thought while decided to use the thing he is trying to create for the past two months.

Without delay Naruto started running towards the woman and started engaging her in a taijutsu battle. But as expected the woman is immune to physical attacks.

"I told you didn't I, I am from the Hoozuki clan and we are immune to physical attacks. It's pointless" the woman said while fighting with Naruto. Naruto choose to remain silent, he needed as much concentration as he can for the thing he wanted to do next. Suddenly Naruto jumped back and attempted to punch the woman. Kirisaki expected the attack to phase through her body like before so she did nothing for defense, but to her surprise instead of hitting the water like she expected, Naruto's punch hit her flesh.

"AHHH" the woman screamed in pain while she was sent back by the force of the attack. Naruto meanwhile in a state of awe and understanding, he now able to complete the very thing he is trying to do since last two months after he studied about Chakra theory and understanding what chakra can do a little better. What he did is simply coated his fist with a bit of pure Yin Chakra, which represents the spiritual aspects such as soul. So instead of affecting the physical body, Naruto's attack affected the very soul of that woman. He called it **HAKI** , the power to manifest the willpower in a physical form.

"H-How c-can it be? How can you touch me?" the woman stammered while holding to her sides where Naruto had attacked her. She is also breathing heavily. Apparently his Haki has done more damage than he thought.

"That's why I told you to don't underestimate him" the male hunter chided, the woman bowed her head in shame. After that the male hunter just shook his head and stepped forward while looking at the place where Naruto is standing.

"I Handa Kurosawa will be your opponent" he declared making Naruto completely on guard. The now named Handa assessed his opponent and unknown to him Naruto also doing the same.

"Hmm I hope you are better than her" Naruto said in an amused tone making said woman grind her teeth in anger.

While all this happening, hiding behind a large tree is none other than Kazuki who is in a state of awe at the battle happening in front of him. At first he thought that may be Naruto need help in dealing two opponents, even though he couldn't fight but he can be a meat shield for Naruto-san. In that way he would at least buy him a few seconds of time, his mother always said that in ninja world one second can turn the tide of battle. But when he saw that Naruto is taking both of them with quite ease he decided to stay away from the path and only help him when he absolutely needed it.

"Naruto-san is so awesome" Kazuki muttered

Now that both the opponent completed assessing each other, Naruto decided to go on offence and started running towards Handa in a chunin level speed and intercepted him in hand to hand duel. Both of them seem to be evenly matched for some time before Handa suddenly slugged Naruto in face making him stumble back. Naruto spitted his saliva and wiped his mouth before running towards Handa again, this time he gave a kick to his midsection which was blocked by Handa's hand. There was a brief shockwave from their impact, Naruto used his hand as a leverage before giving an overhead kick to Handa's head which was again blocked by said person but Naruto didn't stop there, he coiled his right leg around Handa's neck and gave a vicious elbow to his forehead.

"Ahh" Handa shouted in pain but quickly recovered and grabbed Naruto's leg and started spinning like a top, after sometime he threw Naruto who impacted on a tree completely uprooting it. There was a huge dust cloud, Handa could be seen panting while holding the place of his now not present left hand. He couldn't understand but while he was spinning that boy somehow that boy cut his hand cleanly from his shoulders.

"Handa what happened to your hand?" Kirisaki asked in panic seeing her superiors hand cleanly cut from his shoulders.

"I don't know, but this boy's power seemed very weird and dangerous" Handa mutterd

Their attention shifted again to the location where he threw Naruto at while fully on guard. Naruto on the other hand is now standing 20m above their head while holding to his sides which support a large gash and blood is gushing out of it. When he threw Naruto towards that tree Naruto somehow impacted on a thorny branch which is the reason of his now big gash.

"Damn my first real battle against another shinobi and I became like this?" Naruto questioned himself with a chuckle. Well at least he knew now where he is standing in term power. Manipulating his strings which is now green in color indicating its completely made of healing chakra, Naruto started sewing his wound and in less than two seconds his wounds were healed not even a scratch remained. That's the power of his healing string which he named **holy strings.** Basically these strings are made up of purely healing chakra and in addition of closing the wound it also heals it at an atomic level due to the size of strings. For this purpose only he is studying medical arts, while he is a beginner now he will one day surpass the likes of Tsunade Senju. After healing himself Naruto stood up from his position and jumped below perpendicularly to where Handa is standing.

Handa expected every way of possible attacks but he didn't expect it literally come from sky in the form of a kick which he couldn't block or avoid in time resulting it in impacting his head. A spider wed crack formed below his feet. Naruto then spun in midair and gave a elbow to his cheek followed by a string strike to his midsection completely making a deep gash. All this happened in less than two seconds. All the attacks he received coupled with his now amputated arm resulted in an unconscious Handa and a wide-eyed Kirisaki.

"Oi H-Handa, y-you a-ar-re alive right?" Kirisaki asked in a trembling voice now completely terrified of Naruto. At first she thought he is just an average cocky brat but he proved her wrong when he easily kicked her ass and again she expected him to be defeated by her superior but again she was proved wrong by defeating Handa.

"W-Who a-ar-re y-you" the woman asked while stuttering, she couldn't believe she is terrified of a 12 years old brat but truth is harsh. He completely outclassed her in every way. Naruto started walking towards her and she backed away in fear.

"Wait what will you do to me?" the woman asked in fear. Naruto didn't answer and continue to walk towards her in a silent manner.

"W-Wait please, don't do anything to me" the woman pleaded. Naruto didn't listen to her and started walking towards her, while backing away she finally hit a tree. Now unable to move she could only watch in horror as her would be killer neared her, overwhelmed by fear she closed her eyes. Naruto leaned near her face and shouted "BOOOOO" very loudly.

"Ahhhhhhh" the woman screamed and fainted. Naruto looked at the now unconscious woman in amusement before fished out a joker card and put it on the woman's boobs and started walking away from the duo.

"Oi Kazuki lets go" Naruto called as Kazuki came out of the tree that he was hiding on.

"Naruto-san you are awesome. You easily defeated two of them at the same time" Kazuki praised with a hero-worship like voice. Naruto nodded in amusement and looked at gushing and praising Kazuki.

"See that boy, this is what real combat is like. If you don't have resolve to kill somebody then you will not survive in this world, ninja world is very cruel place for the weak" Naruto said to a now sobered Kazuki.

"I understand Naruto-san. For you I will do anything and now I understand why you asked that question?" Kazuki said.

"But I don't need a mindless follower" Naruto said and Kazuki nodded.

"By the way Naruto-san, where do you live" Kazuki asked with a cute tilt of his head. Naruto resisted the urge to hug him, for all his boasting Naruto is quite weak towards cute things. It's a very shameful secret of his that only Yakumo knew about.

"Well it's a place called Konoha" Naruto answered.

"Ehhhhhh? Konoha? It's very far from here, how did we go there?" Kazuki asked while shouting, making Naruto wince at the volume.

"We fly" Naruto answered him curtly.

"Eh?" was Kazuki's only answer before he was grabbed by Naruto who started ascending to the sky.

Back to the place where Handa and Kirisaki were unconscious, a lone figure wearing the same hunter attire as Handa and Kirisaki is standing and looking at the card that was placed on Kirisaki's boobs. The only thing that is written there is **"The Joker".**

"Well dear brother it looks like you are doing well now" the figure muttered while looking at the card before he pocketed it and grabbed both unconscious members of hunter team and started jumping towards an unknown direction.

* * *

 **Well that's it for today.**

 **What do you think? Please review me. I read them all.**

 **Now as you have seen above I gave Naruto the chakra version of armament Haki. what do you think of it?**

 **Now about Naruto's second abilities I have decided that he is getting one DF ability that is a combination of many DF abilities. I have already chosen the abilities of Paw Paw fruit as one of them. Just think the ability to push anything away even the concepts, I have already pictured many possibilities with that ability.**

 **Now you can still give your views about the DF you want will be the best and please give me the reason.**

 **Somebody said me to use Hormone Hormone fruit, while its very useful against humans, kaguaya and reincarnated madara are not humans and the possibility of it working is very low. Besides I want it to be a destructive one.**

 **See you in next chap**

 **Please review me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello nephilim here. It's the latest chapter of joker.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"Shut up! How long are you going to shout?" Naruto snapped at the shouting boy who is taking a ride on his back.

"Besides you are holding me too tight. You are gonna strangle me at this rate"

"B-But But you are flying" Kazuki shouted.

"Of course I am! I have said so before we started this trip" Naruto said.

"B-But but how?"

"That's a secret" Naruto said mysteriously.

Naruto could be seen standing way above the sea line, in between the clouds. Using his strings he grabbed one of the clouds and started gliding across them while giving off the impression of flying. Kazuki is strapped to his back who is holding onto his neck in a vice grip. It seems the boy has a mild case of vertigo.

"How much longer?" Kazuki asked while mildly keeping his eyes shut.

"Hmm it's only been fifteen minutes we still have another 20 minutes of travel left" Naruto answered while taking a bigger leap as he have to change one cloud to another.

"WHAT? Can't we walk like normal ninjas" Kazuki pleaded.

"It will take way long, like five days if we walk. Now shut up or I will throw you down" Naruto snapped promptly making Kazuki silent.

For the rest of the trip Kazuki never opened his mouth.

 **WITH YAKUMO**

Kurama Yakumo hummed a tune as she painted an image of the daimyo of fire country. Her Naruto-sama has given a very important task to her, she will most definitely complete it without any fail. Since that day from years ago her Naruto-sama has brought hope to her life, she had already given up on all hope when her teacher to whom she secretly thought as her sister betrayed her. The nerve of that woman, not only she sealed off her power but also requested hokage to place her on 24 hours surveillance.

From that day onwards her every day filled with just only thought to take revenge on that woman and the hokage who is the cause of her pain. Just because she was born with a weak body doesn't mean she would be denied of her dream. All she wanted is to become a ninja and to prove her parents that she isn't as useless as they think her as.

When her father appointed a chunin to train her in her abilities since the woman also expertise in the same field as her, she was very happy thinking that it's finally her time to shine.

For all her life she never thought that the chunin woman who was named Yuuhi Kurenai is a jealous type of woman, since Yakumo had a very prodigious skill in genjutsu she could easily understand the concept behind it and do the same jutsu in exponentially less time than Kurenai. She also started adding her own imagination into it making it even more dangerous. Kurenai couldn't handle this growth of the girl who is way younger than her but skills and talent far surpassed her.

The real kicker is when Yakumo's bloodline awakened, it simply skyrocketed her talent and prowess to even astronomical heights. Little by little Kurenai started to show her true colors, since she couldn't take away Yakumo's powers she took away the next best thing. She took away her dreams denying her to become a ninja.

For some reasons Yakumo was born with a body that isn't fit for ninja and Kurenai latched onto that. When Yakumo heard the cold truth from an equally cold Kurenai it broke the girl and what happened after that is simply a horror. All her hate for everyone manifested a demon like creature with godly genjutsu powers.

All that was in past though, now she could easily fulfill her lifelong dreams while working under her Naruto-sama, who is trying his best to create a New World. A place where only strong will exist, not just physically strong but also spiritually. A world where a child shouldn't be taught to fight before he even have his first erection. In that world there will exist no people who will have useless hatred like those of Uchiha. Frankly those people are like cancerous cells in a body, always trying to destroy their surroundings.

Her Naruto-sama's concept on peace is very simple and realistic, peace can only achieved by both power and understanding. While understanding and love could join the people and create a peace, power is necessary to maintain it. Love and hate goes hand in hand and to curb that hate power is necessary.

And since that fateful meeting she is happily serving her Naruto-sama, she would do anything for her Naruto-sama even if that means see the world burn then so be it. She doesn't know why Naruto-sama had given her this task but all she know that it's Naruto-sama who had given her the task.

She hummed happily as she completed the final touch on the picture of the daimyo, part of the task is now complete all that is left is make the man completely slave to her command by completely taking away his free will. And she could do that by giving the man dreams about things the man wanted to forget about. Another perk of her power is that she could easily read all and every memory of the target she had painted.

"AHHH" she shouted in pain as huge influx of memory invaded her brain when she touched the image of daimyo. Memory of the man from his childhood to till now invaded her brain, all the good deed, all the atrocities he had done and not a single thing is spared. When the data downloading to her brain ended, she took a breath to calm herself and sorted through the memories, suddenly a memory came to her head that belong to that man. She started to watch it in a third person point of view. When the memory ended a sweating Yakumo could be seen staring intently at the image of the man.

"S-Shit! What is that memory? Why is this man done that? Naruto-sama! Please return quickly, you need to know this" Yakumo said to no one as she shorted through that particular memory. She knew the fact will considerably change her Naruto-sama, for better or for worse she doesn't know but one thing she know, the daimyo's days are numbered in only one hand.

 **SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE LEAF VILLAGE**

Danzo Shimura is a happy man. Especially for past one year. The reason? Well that would be the self-approach of the last Uchiha. He never expected for the Uchiha to come to him on his own accord, but he isn't the one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The boy practically demanded him to teach him in the ways of root, that day Danzo would have cummed if he was able to stand it. So from that day he trained the Uchiha in the ways of root, he let the Uchiha skip on the emotional conditioning as the Uchiha already had a decent grasp on his emotions.

Next he re-trained the boy in basics from the beginning and polished his already existing skills. The boy is a prodigy, not as much as his brother's but still damn close. He able to grasp everything without any hitch then came the important part how to make the boy loyal to him, and answer came in the form of his (Sasuke's) hatred towards his brother. All Danzo did is hinted to Sasuke that he would train him the same way as he did with Itachi and boom Sasuke is now his loyal lap dog.

Now since Sasuke has awakened his sharingan all he has to do is train him in how to wield it better and he will also have the kyuubi jinchuriki as his loyal pet. With the power of sharingan and Kyuubi he will be unstoppable and conquering the whole world while being the hokage will not remain only a dream. There is a problem to his plan though, Naruto is the jinchuriki of the leaf village and Sasuke is the last Uchiha so he can't make them disappear without reason or else there will be a serious searching.

Danzo is a patient man, all he have to do is wait and the opportunity will show itself. While Danzo is in his internal musings and pondering about how lucky he is, he failed to realize that for all his age and experience he fell into a rather simple trap of a boy many years younger than him. And the price of that blunder on his part will be paid with the eternal torment of his soul.

"All I have to do is wait!" Danzo said while his face is obscured in darkness.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto finally reach at his desired location that is Yakumo's home. Kazuki is already knocked out courtesy of an annoyed Naruto, and since he is a little brat his chakra didn't alerted the barrier system when both of them entered Konoha premises. After a long internal debate he finally decided to leave the brat with Yakumo. So he entered the house via the window and greeted with a moaning Yakumo who is sitting on a chair while cradling her head in pain.

"Yakumo! Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Hearing Naruto's voice Yakumo jolted from her seat and faced the source of the voice. Seeing Naruto looking at her with a hint of worry she apologized before her eyes landed on the extra baggage.

"Naruto-sama! Who is he?" Yakumo asked in wonder.

"Hmm oh him? Well it's a long story" and Naruto started explaining her the events prior to his arrival at her home and the end of story Yakumo could only sigh at her Naruto-sama's kind heart that was overshadowed by his manipulative persona.

"Well Yakumo! Can you please take care of him?" Naruto asked the girl.

"O-Of course" Yakumo answered unsurely, when her Naruto-sama asked something she would most definitely do it. Yakumo took a long breath trying to regain some form of confidence since what she is about to say needs all the confidence that she have. Naruto noticed Yakumo's discomfort and is about to ask but she interrupted him.

"Naruto-sama you need to hear this" Yakumo said in all seriousness making Naruto serious too.

And from that point onwards Yakumo started a story that will change Naruto's perspective on current shinobi system.

 **IN THE MIDNIGHT AT NARUTO'S** **APARTMENT ROOM**

Sitting on a chair in the darkness of the room is one Naruto Uzumaki who is pondering on the story that was told to him by Yakumo Kurama. Currently he is having a sense of enlightenment regarding the shinobi system and the deceit and lies that followed it. He is thinking about the people who paid the price of the shinobi system, and all because the one in power desired it. It made him question the history of shinobi world as they say, history is decided by the victor.

When Yakumo told him about the events she discovered from the daimyo's memory Naruto have stop himself from crying and storming to fire capital and gut the man alive. That man for his pride and greed had sacrificed a clan who didn't even associate themselves in any shinobi affairs. He firmly ordered Yakumo to make that man a slave to her will as well as make him experience the true hell.

"Sigh…. All this revelations only makes me redouble my efforts. At least I will not feel guilty to what I am about to unleash upon this world" Naruto muttered as he got up from his chair, moved towards the bed and started meditating.

Chakra is present everywhere starting from big beasts like tailed beasts to small ones like microbes. It is the life energy of every living beings, it is also present in nonliving things. Everywhere chakra is present as it's an omnipresent energy source connecting everything and defining the reality itself. So taking that self-realized theory as a base, Naruto began his meditating and synchronizing his chakra with his surroundings.

He first realized the presence of chakra in the surroundings from a meditation of his when suddenly his senses became sharper and he began seeing his surroundings in a third person point of view. He was able see the whole village in a blue black perspective, which later he realized that the blue outline and figures depicted the living beings and the black objects with blue outline depicted the non-living things. He was able to find out every living and nonliving things under a mile radius from their position to what they are currently doing.

He theorized that somehow by synchronizing his chakra with the surrounding chakra he was able to get the clear view of his surroundings or in simple terms by doing the process he was able to see his surroundings via his chakra. And after that discovery Naruto everyday meditated at least two hour in order to fine-tune this ability as well as increase its range. Though currently he is trying to recreate a jutsu that was rumored to be able create Bijuus. While initially he didn't believed the existence of such a jutsu, the recent knowledge he gained about chakra really made him believe that.

But to create that there is a condition must be followed, that is he must have equal amount of Yin and Yang energy which would come in balance and create the jutsu. But he found out that compared to Yin he have way too much Yang energy, how is that possible he didn't know but he is trying to balance it out and the speed it is going it will take him another year if something drastic doesn't happen. Naruto sighed at that revelation, if only there is a way to increase his Yin energy. Kyuubi isn't of any help because for some reason the whole kyuubi inside his gut, which he found out after a meditation, is entirely made of Yang chakra nature.

While that explained his accelerated healing factor, it did nothing to relive him of his current problem. He couldn't even ask the beast anything as it's sleeping like a baby and still isn't waking up. Naruto is about to call it a day and stop his meditation something unique happened, his mind filled him of visuals. At first the visual showed him bits and pieces which he couldn't understand so he focused on it a little longer.

Little by little the metamorphic fog lifted from his vision and he is able to discern what is happening, in the visual it showed that its morning and a person is walking which he presumed to be him, he saw that the person entered the academy and sat on the place he usually sit and stared at the class. He watched as the class filled little by little and suddenly Iruka came and started announcing team placements, he watched in mild fascination as Iruka said that he is drafted into team 7 while paired up with Sasuke and Sakura, and their Jounin sensei is none other than Kakashi Hatake. Then they wait up to several hours and finally Kakashi arrived. And that's where the visual ended. Naruto took deep breaths when the visual ended.

"What the hell is that?" he said out loud. He noticed that he is also sweating and comparatively low in chakra too.

'Exactly what the hell happened? Why I am so low in chakra? I knew I have enough chakra to compare a Jounin and now I have only as much as an academy level brat' Naruto thought.

'Is it some kind of premonition? If so! Then why my chakra is drained?' Naruto would have liked to think more but due to tired state of mind and combined with his now drained chakra he quickly passed out on his bed.

 **IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE**

Naruto woke up with a start when he realized that he is no longer sleeping inside his apartment, his time inside the forest of death has honed his danger instincts so much that even a little change in air flow patterns will woke him up. Clearing all the remaining sleep from his eyes he noticed his surroundings and found out that he is standing on a surface that is extended beyond horizon and is completely silver in color.

'What is this place?' Naruto asked to no one in particular. Suddenly the a little creature formed in front of him which is also completely made of chakra, it's a small unrecognizable animal which have an weird eye that have ripple patterns with comma marks on it and its covering half of his entire body. The creature started jumping in front of him making Naruto realize that it wants him to follow it.

"You want me to follow you?" Naruto asked and the creature stopped jumping and stared walking in a random direction. Without any choice Naruto started following it, he also noticed that he couldn't feel his chakra here.

After walking some distance finally Naruto stopped in front of what look like a clearing.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked and the creature looked at him with a unblinking eye making Naruto sweatdrop.

Suddenly the clearing shifted and a massive tree formed out of blue substance and he also noticed the tree have the same eye like pattern as the creature beside him making him realize that may be both are connected. He watched as the tree bore a heart shaped big fruit and what look like people are kneeling in front of it as if praying it.

Then the image shifted and it showed that the fruit is stolen by what look like a woman with long hair and weird horn like appendage on her forehead who later consume it. Naruto watched in avid fascination that after consuming the fruit the woman also gained the same eye as the tree and after that she deed some impossible things. Later the visual showed that all those people who previously worshiped the tree were now worshiping the woman.

Then the scene changed again and it showed the woman is now presence of two new born babies, one of them is having what looks like byakugan while other one is having the same eye as the woman without the comma marks. He then watched as the woman raised the both boys with utmost love and care, and the boys grew up and unlocked the same power as the woman. He watched as the woman showed a hint of jealousy at the sight of her son having the same power as her.

After that the scene changed again and Naruto watched in fascination as the woman descended to madness and turned to a creature with 10 tails and fought her sons. He later saw that she was defeated by her sons and sealed in the moon, while she was sealed there is a weird mass of substance exited her body and entered the ground. The visual again changed and viewed that the same man with ripple eyes which he now realized as the legendary Rinnegan is teaching two small children that lacked the same eyes as him.

Then the scene shifted as it viewed the elder son is approached by that weird mass that exited the woman's body and the elder son later attacked the younger one. Then the scene shifted and it showed that the same man with rinnegan is now standing in between 9 creatures which he realized that they are bijuus. Then again the scene shifted and it showed that the same black mass is approaching what he was able to identify as Uchiha Madara. Then the scene shifted and it showed the fighting between Hashirama and Madara. And finally the visual ended with two boys both of them are standing in front of the moon with their arms raised high, one having mark of sun while other having mark of moon. The one with moon mark Naruto realized as Sasuke while other one Naruto didn't realize at all.

When the visuals ended the clearing changed to it's initial form and Naruto stood there with the weird creature who is looking at him. Finally Naruto realized that what he saw is nothing but the history of chakra and elemental nations. Now the question is who is it that brought him here, the weird tree or that woman. But before Naruto could ponder on it he suddenly felt unimaginable pain in his whole body.

"AHHHHHH"

While he is experiencing pain, Naruto watched in horror that the creature is now turned into a massive branch and slowly descending towards his heart.

"Shit…." Naruto shouted as finally the branch impaled the place where his heart is and everything turned black.

* * *

 **END**

 **Hello guys how is the chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Please review.**

 **And finally I decided that Naruto will get a df later in shipudden. But for now I am going to give him the ability of Urahara's Bankai.**

 **The power to reconstruct anything via stitching.**

 **Pairing also revew me to whom do you think fit for this type of Naruto.**

 **Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello nephilim here brought you the latest chapter of the joker.**

 **I don't own Naruto or one piece.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto woke up with a stat while sweating profusely, he immediately stood up stripped his shirt and looked at his torso where he got stabbed. Not feeling anything remotely connected to getting stabbed he took a deep breath and sighed.

'Sigh! What a weird dream! I nearly died there' Naruto thought while he looked himself in mirror. He fished a towel and started wiping his face with it but suddenly stopped when he felt something bulging on his head. Getting confused he looked at it with his mirror and found that he had two weird bumps in his forehead on both sides.

Naruto frowned as it vaguely reminded of the man with rippled eye's horns in his dreams, and at that time Naruto realized that last night isn't as much of a dream as he initially thought. What ever happened last night was real in a sense.

At that time Naruto also noticed another crucial detail he missed before and that is his torso the place where his heart is now adorned with a tattoo of a giant concentric circle with 3 tomoes on each circle. All in all it reminded of the eye that woman have on her forehead.

'What the hell is this?' Naruto questioned while mildly getting panicked. He started trailing his hands through it and found that those are not tattoos rather like birth marks as if he was born with them. He frowned again and deduced that it may be because of the stab he received from that branch.

Getting a wired idea he channeled chakra to that spot while mildly taking a note that how easy is it to manipulate his chakra than before. And the result really freaked him out, the birth mark like tattoo started glowing red and the tomoes started spinning at a slow pace.

'What the-' Naruto thought while looking the bizarre phenomena. So he quickly stopped channeling chakra to that spot and watched as the glowing as well as spinning stopped.

'What the hell is this? What the hell does it looks like a mutated sharingan' Naruto panicked in his mind and it continued for some time before his logical side caught up to him. He took a deep breath and assessed the situation at hand, somehow yesterday's dream is not much of a dream as he thought and the only logical conclusion he came across is a mind blogging discovery on its own.

Chakra is a sentient energy, or at least semi-sentient.

And the visual he got may be the history regarding how humans came into possession of chakra. But what he didn't understand is why does chakra's consciousness made contact with him.

'What is its purpose?' Naruto couldn't help but wonder. But he decided to ignore that for the time being and rather focus on the weird thing on his torso. He previously discovered that his chakra became easy to mold now, so he started experimenting with his Chakra noting that indeed now his Chakra became easy to manipulate and mold.

If he has to compare it with anything, then it will be like that of wet clay dough, easily moldable to any shape and form.

He also discovered another thing, even if his Chakra is out of his body he still has 100% control over it.

And to test this he channeled some Chakra to a kunai and willed it to remain suspended in midair, the kunai did just that for approximately fifteen minutes before falling down when his Chakra vanished from it.

He repeated this experiment again and again while doing different moves with different objects. In the end he realized that whatever happened last night's dream gave him a huge power boost.

There is still six days left for team placements and he has more than enough time to master this new development he got and may be discover what else he can do.

He quickly dressed in a simple training short pant that came under his knees and a navy blue t-shirt to start jugging around the village walls. Two hours and 10 round across the village later now we found a sweaty Naruto sitting on a rock while said rock is suspended 10 fit above the ground and is surrounded in a transparent silver glow.

After discovering his latest chakra upgrade Naruto immediately went to work for mastering it, for his ultimate goal power is necessary and he needs all the power he can get without any complain. He started concentrating and expelled thousands of chakra strings from his right hand and made them latch to all the nearby objects.

After they successfully connected to everything, he willed the chakra to levitate. Sweat started to pour from his head as the pressure on his psyche increased as well as the chakra consumption also increased.

The whole training ground started to levitate from the ground, at first just a little but slowly it began to rise into even higher level. From little rocks to massive trees even a small puddle in the nearby, nothing spared as all of them started to rise from ground level to above.

Suddenly Naruto lost control and the whole landscape below fell down in a loud thud.

He looked back and whistled at the destruction he caused. Everything is in disarray, trees are uprooted, rocks are all over the place lying here and there and if he has to compare it to anything then he would say that there was a massive earth quake happened here.

'This proves that my chakra is no longer what it used to be!' Naruto mused and started meditating. After sometime he found himself inside his mindscape, a vast place with golden surroundings. And instead of empty scape he found something now occupying it namely a massive eye whose only visible portion is its eyeball which looks like a giant moon.

'That eye is same as the one that woman wielded in the dream! What the hell is happening here?' Naruto raged inside his head, if there is one thing he hates more than anything its being not knowing what the hell is happening.

Suddenly to his astonishment the eye blinked making Naruto freak a little, because at that moment Naruto just wished to make that eye close. To test that theory he again willed that eye to close and to his surprise the eye closed. That eye didn't have any eye leads so the very reality of his mindscape is acting as it's eye leads.

After testing with the eye a little he finally got bored of it and decoded to do what he intended to in the first place. After his earlier discovery of having now a perfectly controlled chakra as well as it's very massive and dense nature, he wanted to know what effect it have on his balance.

After sometime the physical manifestation of his Yin and Yang appeared which is in the shape of two rivers that falls into a pond. The Yin part represents the black river in the left which was thin earlier, the Yang part represents the clear as Crystal River in the right which was really filled earlier.

But now both rivers have the same amount of water flowing through them making the water of pond a silver color, Naruto deduced that his chakra is also silver color now. What made him happy though is the complete balance of his Yin and Yang chakra.

"Yosha" he couldn't help but shout. Now he could do 'that' technique and if he succeeds then he will surpass the likes of Madara and Hashirama. He also found that now that his chakra became dense as now his string's hardness also increased to the point that not even a chakra enhanced blade can cut through it. Channeling Yin and Yang chakra separately also became easier than earlier.

Naruto quickly exited his mindscape eager to try out his new founding's.

 **WITH KAZUKI**

Kazuki woke up from his sleep, the last thing he remembered is sleeping while riding the back of Naruto-san. He jolted from his position and looked around in panic, his eyes started searching for the familiar blond haired boy that saved him. He panicked when he couldn't find him anywhere.

Quickly exiting from the bed he started walking towards the door only to stop when a voice called him.

"You are awake!" the voice that sounded like that of a girl said making Kazuki nervously look back only to find a brown haired girl is painting the picture of the same boy that saved him.

"Who are you?" Kazuki asked fearfully. He couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

"Isn't its common courtesy to give your name first?" the girl said without looking back.

"S-Sorry! I am Kazuki" the boy stuttered nervously.

"I am Yakumo" the girl said curtly making the boy nod.

A silence prevailed after that brief conversation making the boy even more nervous.

"E-Excuse m-me where can I find Naruto-san?" the boy questioned, the girl stopped her stroking and looked at the boy. The boy flinched a little.

"Naruto-sama is not here" the now named Yakumo answered.

"Then where is he?" Kazuki questioned. Yakumo send him a harsh glare for his constant questioning making the boy stutter a sorry. After sometime though she explained the situation regarding him and Naruto to Kazuki, said boy could only curse his luck.

'Out of all people I am stuck with this boring lady' Kazuki grumbled mentally.

"Did you say something?" Yakumo asked to Kazuki with a glare.

"N-No" the boy stuttered.

'Holy! She could read mind' the boy thought in panic. But his panic cut short when his stomach grumbled in protest.

"You go wash yourself clean, I making something for you to eat" Yakumo said she got up from her seat and walked out from the room.

"Hai" Kazuki said in a low voice before realizing something "Wait! Where the hell is bathroom?"

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

Kazuki is now sitting in front of a table while Yakumo gave him food consisting of his favorite namely rice and curry.

"Wai! Rice and curry! My favorite. How did you know my favorite?" Kazuki asked.

"I didn't. It's my favorite" Yakumo answered.

"Cool! We have same liking" Kazuki said and started to dig in.

Yakumo couldn't help but smile a little, at first she was annoyed at the prospect of taking care of some random brat but since her Naruto-sama has requested her she couldn't say no. That's the reason she was so cold earlier but this kid's natural innocent persona really making restless and irresistible. It's only a matter of time before her resolve brakes. So she decided to take care of the child if only a little as long as she could.

"Thank you for your food onee-chan, it's really tasty" Kazuki praised.

"Thank you" Yakumo said with a smile.

"It would have better if Naruto-san was here" Kazuki said making Yakumo blush a little.

"Yeah" Yakumo said dreamily.

"I know next time he comes here lets tell him to stop and eat with us" Kazuki proposed making Yakumo literally steam.

"What are you saying brat, we can't make such selfish request to him" Yakumo snapped reverting back to her tsundere personality.

"Eh! But the more the merrier right?" Kazuki asked with a tilt of his head.

"Shut up brat" Yakumo snapped again.

"Eh!"

 **SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

A man walking in a very silent forest, he walked past all the trees in a practiced pace. After walking some more he came across a large rock. Walking near it he did some hanseals, a sealing matrix appeared in the rock before it vanished showing a passage. The man walked through the passage before coming across a metal gate.

He knocked at the gate 4 times, after some time a voice heard.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

"Someone back from dead" the voice answered and after some time the gate opened to reveal another man in the same attire as the man.

"Hmm you are earlier than expected" the gate keeper asked.

"Yeah some complications arose" the man answered making the gate keeper nod.

After walking some more he finally came across a door that have a crest with the symbol of a fan on it, the Uchiha crest. He knocked on the door thrice and waited for the answer. After some time he got the permission and the man entered while bowing. In front of him is sitting arguably the most powerful Uchiha of their clan who is currently reading something. He is none other than Fugaku Uchiha.

"You are early than usual, what happened?" Fugaku asked while not looking from whatever he is reading.

"Hai. I am sorry but some complications arose regarding our informant and a bad news" the man said, now that got an expression out of Fugaku.

"Is it now? What happened?" he asked again.

"First about the informant, he is currently MIA. I don't know what happened but he suddenly disappeared from my radar yesterday" the man answered and Fugaku nodded.

"And regarding the bad news, it seems that Sasuke-sama has entered Danzo's private army" the man answered grimly. Now Fugaku is furious, that boy was always on a little foolish side but this totally off the wall.

"What? How the hell this happened? Isn't that brat didn't know the implications of his actions, siding with the very person responsible for our condition" Fugaku raged.

"That's the problem sir, Sasuke-sama doesn't know about our status as of yet. He still thinks we are all dead" the man answered.

"What?" Fugaku asked not understanding what the man said.

"Well the messenger we sent didn't make it to Sasuke-sama" the man said before blasted by a potent killing intent courtesy of a pissed Fugaku.

"Don't speak in riddles speak clearly" Fugaku snapped at the poor man.

"Dear no need to be angry at the poor man, let him explain himself first" a very sultry female voice sounded from the door way which revealed to be a woman. Said woman is none other than Uchiha Mikoto Fugaku's wife and Sasuke's mother.

"Hn!" Fugaku responded taking it as a go ahead gesture the man continued.

"The person you sent was killed within the walls of Konoha by an unknown adversary" the man said.

"So he got killed, did you find the preparatory?" Fugaku asked.

"No! the only thing we found about the killer is this card" the man said as he handed Fugaku a joker card.

"A joker! Well fits the killer right" Mikoto said in amusement while looking at the card.

"Mikoto this not a laughing matter, somebody is clearly aware of our motive and is actively intervening" Fugaku said with a contemplated look.

"Well we can't do anything as of now, all we have to do is wait. It's not like we could find the preparatory all the way from here" Mikoto said and Fugaku begrudgingly agreed with the logic.

"Ok you return to your duty we will talk later" Fugaku said and the man nodded and left them alone.

There was a brief silence in the room before it was broken by a heavy sigh courtesy of Fugaku.

"This is so not going according to plan" Fugaku said while leaning on his chair.

"Well I said you before but you didn't listen to me. We should have enjoyed our second life not try to exact revenge" Mikoto said with a frown.

"What? How can you say such blasphemous phrase, you are saying we should just forget the humiliation we felt by that village" Fugaku snapped a sudden killer intent from Mikoto shut him up.

"Don't overstep your bounds and don't talk to me in that tone" Mikoto said in a deadly calm voice and begrudgingly Fugaku squeaked a 'yes madam'. She nodded and exited the room now leaving an angry and frustrated Fugaku behind.

After reprehending her idiot of a husband Mikoto returned to her room which is located in the innermost layer of the hideout. She entered the room and locked it from the inside. She started to strip off her clothes and entered the bathroom intent on soaking a long warm bath to wash away all the pending stress.

She entered the tub and sighed when warm water touched her body, even though she is now 35 years old she doesn't look a year older than 22. Closing her eyes she started reminiscing about the events that led to her current life. Itachi really did intended to kill them all that night, it only thanks to her eyes that they are all alive as of now. Her hand slowly drifted to the place just above her heart where Itachi stabbed her with his blade that night.

"Sigh! What troublesome sons of mine" she said aloud but stopped when a place on her butt started to glow before a spiral symbol appeared there, it started to burn but quickly stopped. She knew what that means, her master needed her. So quickly exiting the bathroom she entered her bedroom and fished a scroll from somewhere.

Inside that scroll is a mirror like object which flickered when she channeled chakra into it suddenly a holographic image of a person that is darkened by shadow appeared.

"Hello Master" Mikoto greeted in a chipper tone.

"Hello" the disembodied voice of the cloaked stranger answered.

"Mikoto how are you?" the voice asked.

"I am fine thanks for asking" Mikoto said while bowing in front of the image.

"So what is the situation there?" the voice asked.

"Well nothing out of ordinary, no need for you to get concerned about" Mikoto said.

"I see! That's good then" he said before continuing "So how is your eyes"

"Ah! It's fine thanks to that surgery you did though I soon need a transplant" Mikoto said.

"I will arrange it for you then"

"Thank you master" Mikoto said before the image vanished. She put the mirror back in the scroll and hid it in its previous place.

After that she started getting dressed completely disregarding the fact that she was talking to her master while completely naked.

"Oh! Master" Mikoto sighed dreamily before continuing on her daily routine namely spying on the Uchiha clan.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto is now relaxing in his apartment room while looking through different chakra theories scrolls. There is something strange is happening in the room though, every furniture of the room is now hanging off the roof as if hanged via strings. That's what actually happening though, Naruto has sewn all the furniture to the roof via his chakra strings. It's a new form of training to increase his multitasking capability.

He found out earlier that due to his new chakra he could do things that are previously impossible before, one of such application is that of his newfound ability to reconstruct everything he touches via stitching. Starting from physical objects like his wounds to conceptual objects like that of barriers. Earlier he rearranged the barrier surrounding the Konoha at a location where anyone that are associated with could freely move in and out.

All he did is touch the barrier and pictured it to slit open, when it did that he then re-stitched that area with his chakra strings simultaneously changing its property. It's one of the applications of pure Yin-Yang manipulation that Naruto is inventing.

'Soon very soon I will be the strongest' Naruto thought while reading through a scroll of how to manipulate different elemental chakra in its purest form.

* * *

 **END**

 **How does it look? Good? Bad?**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello nephilim here brought you the latest chapter of the joker.**

 **Now some little details about Naruto's group- it won't be like that of doflamingo but if anything it will be like the Phantom group in the Hunter x Hunter.**

 **I don't own Naruto or one piece.**

* * *

Chapter 7

In a very dark room sitting on a throne like chair which is adorned with intricate runes is a boy of approximately 17 years old. He has red hair and purple eyes that seemed to bore into one's soul. Above his head is a massive banner with an Uzumaki swirl on it. This boy is wearing traditional Uzumaki clothing fit for a clan head completed with samurai like armor above it.

Recently he had talked with his spy in Uchiha clan, Uchiha Mikoto. That woman is very powerful and valuable member of his group though what makes her frightening is the ability of her mangekyo sharingan. He met her few years ago when one of her missions gone wrong and she was on the verge of death.

This boy is Menma Uzumaki a child of two Uzumaki survivors.

He came to the knowledge of the Uzumaki's demise when he was only 10 years old and became obsessed with finding out the reason behind it. At age of 12 his parents are killed by an army of Kiri rebels because they sided with the Mizukage. Later after one year he completely found out the truth behind the Uzumaki's genocide and vowed to take revenge.

He wanted to take the mantle of clan head but failed miserably as he is not a child of direct clan head lineage. He became jealous of that fact. Later he joined the Mizukage in his quest to vanquish all the bloodline users as a form of revenge against the ones that killed his parents. But he had his own agenda.

Behind the Mizukage's back he started collecting rare bloodline users and recruited them under him, he later tracked down all the Uzumaki members that are scattered all around the globe and persuaded them to join him. While none of them wanted to do anything with the war or bloodshed anymore somehow they couldn't resist his words. So they all agreed even when a small part of them is protested against it.

He later found out the true royal lineage of the Uzumaki and wanted to persuade them but he stopped his attempts when he found out that the last remaining royal Uzumaki is a resident of Konoha and a half blood. He became disgusted by the fact that a royal blooded Uzumaki is not a full blooded one and never tried to make any contact with him. Uzumaki Menma doesn't tolerate half-bloods.

He also killed many half-blooded people women children included when he found the Uzumaki blood is running through their veins. So all in all Uzumaki Menma is pretty ambitious as well as cruel individual who wants to throw the whole world into chaos as a form of revenge. All he need is a little bit time as he is already half way there.

"All I need is a little bit time" the boy laughed a pretty demented laugh.

 **With Yakumo and Kazuki**

Yakumo is painting a picture of Naruto as usual in her room while off to the sides Kazuki is trying to get her attention.

"Common Yakumo-nee I am bored let's call Naruto-san I wanna talk to him" Kazuki whined.

"Like I said he doesn't have time for brats" Yakumo said uninterestedly.

"Eh! But I want to ask him some questions and I wanna see him" the boy whined again.

"Hmm what do you want with me?" Naruto said as he entered the room via window.

"Naruto-Sama/Naruto-san!" both Kazuki and Yakumo said at the same time.

"Hmm?"

"So Kazuki what do you want with me?" Naruto asked to the grinning boy.

"Ah! Yes" the boy said before he groveled in front of Naruto and said "Please train me!".

"Why?" Naruto said without missing a bit.

"I want to protect what's important to me" Kazuki said and Naruto sweatdropped at the cliché line.

"Don't give me the cliché line tale me the real reason" Naruto said with a forced smile.

"I- I want to take revenge on the man who killed my family" Kazuki said while looking down seemingly ashamed of his decision.

Off to the side Yakumo raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy's proclamation.

"I can train you but what is in it for me?" Naruto asked the boy bluntly.

"I will be forever be with you working for you" the boy said which is pretty deep considering his age.

"Hmm!" Naruto pretended to be thinking hard, truthfully he wanted to train the brat and would have later made him his underling permanently but it seems that part is already covered. He watched in amusement as the child started to squirm under his gaze.

"Ok, but don't expect me to go easy on you" Naruto said.

"Hai master" the boy said while saluting him with a big grin.

"Don't call me that" Naruto shouted as the boy ran away from the room.

"Is it ok Naruto-sama?" Yakumo asked seemingly worried about Naruto's decision.

"Yakumo tell me what do you think of this boy's future?" Naruto asked.

"Well I think he is overly cheerful and doesn't take any situation seriously" Yakumo answered his question.

"No he is serious alright! But he is just a child and his childish mind just numbed his memory of parents death for now and add to fact that he found me in his worst hence latched onto me to alleviate his pain. But remember this he is destined to descend into darkness" Naruto said with an ominous smile.

"W-What?" Yakumo asked as she doesn't understand the implication of her master's statement.

"Do you know the person who killed his parents is none other than his own brother?" Naruto said making Yakumo surprise.

"What?" she said with astonishment.

"How do you think the Mizukage found out his unique genetic mutation which their parents managed to hide for past eight years?"

"So….." Yakumo trailed and Naruto nodded.

"So when he finds this truth be there to help him ok?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Yes" Yakumo said but she doesn't understand why it has to be her why can't her master do it. Then the answer came to her, emotional manipulation but the way Naruto said it was like he genuinely wanted her to help Kazuki.

'May be the brat reminded master of someone else!' Yakumo thought looking at her master who is now sleeping in her bed. He seems very tired. She stealthily walked near him and sat in a nearby chair and pulled her painting kit and started painting the sleeping Naruto.

'He looks so innocent and defenseless!' Yakumo gushed in her mind and continued to draw.

 **IN AN UNDERGROUND FACILITY**

"Finish him" Danzo shouted at a very tired Sasuke Uchiha who is fighting with an unknown ninja from Kumo. Said ninja is an experienced chunin level ninja that was captured by Danzo when he crossed the fire country border. He was been tortured for past year before a sudden proposal came to him in the form of a duel.

All he has to do is defeat some genin and he will be free so he took the proposal and the fight started. But in the middle of fight he realized his mistake and understood that this man is simply using him to train the genin. Angered by the prospect he fought with everything he got and for some time it seemed as if he would win but suddenly the suddenly became faster and stronger.

He would dodge every attack of his and even counter attack some of his moves. So after a grueling fight he is currently in the face of his death about to be killed by some genin.

When he took the ninja program he didn't expected to die like this, he expected to die at an old age or valiantly against a formidable opponent while protecting his village, not like some training dummy. Suddenly a memory came to his mind….

 **One year ago in Kumo**

"W-wait onii-chan" a small girl called as she walked towards the door while holding to wall for support. It's obviously clear that the girl in question is blind. She is a girl of eight years old with tan skin that is typical in Kumo and snow white hair. She is born blind.

"What is it Hazuki!" the same nin from earlier said while looking at the girl.

"Onii-chan please don't go! I don't have a good feeling about this mission!" the girl pleaded to the boy.

"Common Hazuki you know how Raikage is, he will chew me alive if I refuse this mission." The nin said.

"B-But I don't have a very good feeling about this mission, what if something happen to you?" Hazuki said with a pout.

"Ha ha don't worry your onii-chan is strong he will definitely return alive" the nin said as he ruffled the girl's hair affectionately.

"Promise me onii-chan that you will definitely return" the girl pleaded while showing her pinky for a promise.

"Ok I promise…"The nin grabbed her pinky with his own and said with a smile.

"Ok by onii-chan I love you" the girl said as she kissed his cheek.

 **Back to Present**

"Sorry Hazuki it seems I can't fulfill that promise" the nin muttered sadly as he faced his end with a regretful smile. He coughed a huge amount of blood when a sword made of pure lightening pierced his heart before his head is cleanly severed from his body.

 **Somewhere in an unknown place…**

A girl of nine years old wearing a training kimono suddenly cried without any reason startling her peers.

"What the mater Hazuki?" a boy of nine years old asked…

"Don't know Ginta…..for some reason these tears won't stop at all" the now named Hazuki said while wiping away her tears.

"Let's go to the infirmary" Ginta insisted but the girl refused claiming that she is fine.

"Ok if you say so…" the now named Ginta backed away and dropped the matter.

 **With Sasuke and Danzo…**

"Very well Sasuke you seem to be getting a hang of that technique" Danzo praised.

"Thank you Danzo-sama it's all thanks to you" Sasuke said without any emotion.

"Yes it's thanks to me that you have grown leaps and bounds in your power. Don't ever forget it" Danzo said.

"I will never forget it" Sasuke said.

"Your team placements will happen tomorrow is it not?" Danzo questioned.

"Hai. The official team placements will happen tomorrow in the academy" Sasuke confirmed Danzo's statement.

"Then you can return to your compound, you have an important day tomorrow. Act as you do normally and don't reveal your extra skills at all those are for dire situations. We don't need Hiruzen to get suspicious. And give me regular updates on the team dynamics understood?" Danzo commanded and Sasuke nodded with a emotionless 'Hai'.

"You are dismissed" Danzo said and Sasuke left the underground training facility and moved towards his compound completely unaware of a pair of sharingan eyes watching him from a tree.

Later when Sasuke moved away from the sight of the eyes it was revealed that the owner if those eyes is a crow which later flew away from its initial position.

 **WITH NARUTO**

After leaving Kazuki with a sore body in the name of training Naruto bid both Yakumo and Kazuki farewell and returned to his home. Finishing his daily routine like evening training and all now at the beginning of dusk he sat on his bed while meditating.

Not after few seconds his consciousness delved into his inner world or mindscape as we all knew it.

As usual he was greeted with the scenery of golden nothingness. Kyuubi is still asleep to the side of nothingness surrounded by red wood like vines. Those vines are a representation of his will of binding Kyuubi. He walked to the middle of the nothingness to the waterfall that represents his chakra.

He idly noted that now both the rivers are flowing in a harmony without any restrain which later formed a large river which is the manifestation of his chakra or to be precise Yin-Yang chakra. He discovered the nature of his chakra just after that weird night. Though from that day onwards every second night he got to dream about an important person in history.

He later realized that due to his sudden change in chakra and its nature he somehow got a watered down version of omniscience. Because not only it shows the visions of the past it also showed the visions of future. Today he is here to actively utilize that power while fully conscious of his actions.

Without further delay he walked into the big river that represents his chakra and started to immerse into water like chakra. Soon he is completely immersed inside chakra. Even though it looked as if he was drowning inside water it did nothing to hinder his breathing process. While he is completely surrounded in chakra he started to concentrate into the dream world that every person's conscious goes.

Using his new Yin-Yang chakra he forcibly started to breach the boundary of dream/reality and entered the world of dreams. There is a big flash of light forcing Naruto to close his eyes. After sometime the light vanished, Naruto opened his to find himself in the familiar place.

It's the same place where he got his first dream about past, the same blue nothingness with black skies. In the skies there are floating stars and moons made of blue chakra. But this time there is no weird animal to guide him to his destination so he has to make his own way.

Shrugging his shoulders he started walking on the same direction that he had gone before. But unlike before he found nothing only blue nothingness.

"What the hell?" Naruto said frustratingly after seemingly one hour of searching.

"Why can't I find anything here?" Naruto raged again and thought of breaking a wall.

Suddenly a wall appeared out of nothingness making Naruto surprise.

"What the?" he said with no small amount of surprise at the prospect of appearance of a wall. At closer inspection he found that the wall is an exact replica of the wall of his bedroom in his apartment. After further inspection he found that the wall he conjured in this world is identical to that of the real world down to last detail.

Thinking of something he conjured a marker and started scribbling on the wall. After his scribbling ended he dismissed the wall and watched in fascination as the wall vanished in a cloud of blue colors.

Then he moved to other part of the strange world he found himself in.

After many hours of searching he found no leads to the secret behind the dreams he is getting. So with a sigh of disappointment he exited the world and found himself inside the same river that represents his Yin-Yang chakra. He then came out of the river of chakra. Exiting his mindscape he found that it's already morning outside.

His eyes widen in surprise when it fell upon the wall opposite to him. Because on that wall there is many scribbling the same ones he did on his dreamscape.

"What the fu…" Naruto couldn't help but say it aloud at the phenomena. Not only had he conjured the same wall into that world but also all the changes he had done to it also appeared in the real world. The more he discovers about his chakra the less he understands about it.

'This needs some really in-depth research!' Naruto thought with a grimace. He needs to understand his chakra more if he hopes to become powerful and the recent events that had happened really didn't make it any easier to understand.

"Sigh! I will think about it later" he mumbled as he got up from his bed and walked into his bathroom to finish his morning rituals.

 **HYUGA RESIDENCE**

Inside a luxurious bedroom a girl of thirteen years old is sitting in front of a dresser while combing her hair. She has short hime-cut hair which is blue in color and white pupil-less eyes, a trait common in her clan. The Byakugan. Today is the team placement day, a very important day of her life.

She will finally know with whom she will be spending her genin carrier with.

'Tch! I hope that mutt is not in my team' the girl thought with a twitching eyebrow. Seriously she hates that mutt down his last bones. Normally she hated everyone except that one person but she hated that mutt more.

Contrary of what everyone believed she is not shy and weak girl, that's just a ruse. She is probably strongest among her peers and only one who could defeat her in a battle is Naruto and may be the current Sasuke. The whole characteristics she portrayed is a lie well except her crush on Naruto. That fact is genuine.

From the day Naruto saved her from her self-destroying path she became infatuated with Naruto. After that she found many things about her crush via observing him. Others say it's stalking but she begs to differ. From the childhood she have this inherent hate to humans often specifying them as lower beings.

She doesn't know why she has such mindset but she didn't change it. In the current time she cares for no one except her crush that she worshiped like a god. Again another fact she didn't changed about her.

'I hope I am with Naruto-sama' the girl thought with a blush. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She straightened out her thoughts before answering.

"Come in" she said in a regal voice.

"Onee-sama, father said breakfast is ready please come down immediately" a girl sharing mildly similar facial features with her said while entering the room. She is her little sister Hanabi Hyuga.

"Tell father I am coming in five minutes" Hinata replied curtly and Hanabi exited the room immediately not wanting to anger her sister.

Finally today is the day she will be herself entirely not some flimsy disguise. Walking up to her cupboard she fished out the dress she will be wearing which consists of lavender full arm length kimono which comes up to her upper thighs, a blue obi, and finally black spandex shorts underneath it. She also wore black leggings which came just above her knees with combat high heels. She also wore black lipstick and black eye liners.

All in all she looks like a certain deadly goddess.

"Yosh today is the day I offer myself to Naruto-sama!" Hinata said to himself while admiring herself in the mirror.

* * *

 **END**

 **How does it look? Good? Bad?**

 **Please review.**

 **As some of you have realized I based this fic on a certain arc of bleach.**

 **So quincy- Uzumaki and Uchiha clans**

 **Shinigami- the rest of the nins.**

 **Juhabach- Menma.**

 **? - Naruto. (who will guess it?)**

 **Ichigo - ?**

 **So how did Naruto's new power looks like….oneiric Reality Manipulation?**

 **Its same as the great red of Highschool DxD**

 **He will not get any other power ups until the 4** **th** **war.**

 **And Mikoto's power is based on Misogi Kumagawa of Medaka Box.**

 **Guess what will it be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello nephilim here brought you the latest chapter of the joker.**

 **Now some people complained about random plot twists but let me assure you everything is and will be explained as the story proceeds further so don't put your panties in a twist.**

 **I don't own Naruto or one piece.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hinata Hyuga is very happy while walking through the dirt path of Konoha. Today she would finally come out of that shell she created herself, the web of lie she had woven to deceive her peers and other people that successfully fooled everyone even her father. She is quite proud of herself.

She remembered the face of her father as well as the other attendants this morning when she showed up with her new getup and attitude it made her giggle on her head. She could still remember the gaping visage of her father when she gave one of the elders a byakugan enhanced glare when he insulted her.

Suddenly she stopped on her tracks when she saw a boy, the same one who bullied her six years ago. She decided that revenge was in order, not because they bullied her but because the beating they gave Naruto that day. She couldn't tolerate a single bad word against her Naruto-sama, even it is from her own sister.

She changed her direction and walked towards the celebrating chunin who was once an academy student that had bullied Naruto. Since the chunin didn't know the approaching visage of the Hinata he wasn't prepared for the sudden tap on his neck which made him very stiff to the point he couldn't move it.

The other chunins that are standing around him were surprised at the sudden attack on their comrade. They immediately assumed fighting position only to find that the assailant is none other than a Hyuga kid who was dressed in quite the offensive clothes on standards of Hyuga.

They quickly forgot about their fallen comrade who was getting stumped on his face by the sexy Hyuga and instead started ogling at the budding girl. Well as for the one who is being stomped by the said girl is being "awakened" so to speak into a new type of human being. Hinata noticed the blush on the face of fleabag that she was stomping and became disgusted a little.

The other chunins that became the silent watchers of the scene thought the same thing 'Damn that lucky bastard!'

"Hey don't tell me you are getting turned on here!" Hinata asked making a disgusted face. In response the fleabag only took deep breaths while blushing profusely.

"Shit! You are a disgusting masochist" Hinata said as she doubled the force of her stumping nearly making the boy bleed from his nose.

"You are enjoying it aren't you?" Hinata said while stomping, after sometime she noticed the boy is unconscious and removed her leg from his face then proceeded to wipe the blood and saliva on his shirt. She looked at the other standing chunins and flashed a very sweet looking smile towards them

"You guys didn't saw a thing right?"

"Hai we don't! Hyuga-sama!" the rest of the chunins shouted without missing a bit and tried to hide their erection. Hinata nodded and walked away from there while humming a very sweet tune.

Up above a tree two ANBU guards are looking at the scene with a sweatdrop.

"She had quite the stress there" first one said and the second one nodded.

"But that was quite hot! I wonder if she would stomp me like that if I ask for it" the second one said, the first one nodded absentmindedly before the words registered in his head. He looked at his comrade with a scandalized expression.

"What! Don't tell me you are an M!" he asked while backing off a little.

"I didn't know myself I think I got awakened too" he said with a daze.

'What kind of awakening is this' the other ANBU thought with a grimace.

 **Back to Hinata**

After teaching the fleabag a lesson in humility the now transformed Hyuga was walking on her merry way while humming a happy tune. On her way she bumped into the last person she wanted to see at that time. Kiba Inuzuka the supposed top dog of the academy.

Kiba for his part couldn't believe his eyes; the girl that was shy and subdued till yesterday was wearing what could be considered a revealing and sexy outfit.

Lavender kimono, that came up to her upper thighs and a black spandex short shorts underneath it. The set is completed with black leggings and black lipstick and eyeliner. All in all she looks like the sexy girl of every one's wet dreams. And Kiba is no different. But unlike others he didn't have what could be called restrain. Thinking she is still weak and shy he walked to her while sliding an arm above her soldiers. He leaned closer to her face to plant a kiss in order to 'mark her' but stopped in the middle of his attempt when he felt pain on his lower region.

He looked down to find that a pale hand is grabbing onto his family jewels very hardly. He looked at the offender with a mix of pain and surprise.

"W-Wh-a-at-t a-are y-you d-do-oing?" he asked in between pained grunts.

Hinata didn't say a thing and continued her assault on the family jewels of the dog. After sometime she stopped on her attempts when the boy was close to fainting.

"Remember this mutt from this day onwards if you so much look at my way with wrong intentions I will rip away what makes you a male. Understood?" she said.

.

.

"I asked understood? Hairless mutt!" she screamed at him and Kiba nodded quickly. With a huff she walked away and entered the academy living behind a Inuzuka without his pride and some gaping people.

 **WITH NARUTO**

After eating some breakfast Naruto is currently taking his time lazily to reach his destination, which happens to be the shinobi academy. The team placements are not until later part of afternoon so there is no need to rush. While walking he was greeted with the usual stares of the people in Konoha, the hate and disdain on their eyes is practically visible to him. He gritted his teeth in anger. These people are forcing him to go on a direction that he didn't want to go.

The path of an avenger.

He sighed, no need to give in to his emotions so soon. Their time will come, he could practically see it now… suddenly he was hit with a massive headache and he fell to ground much to amusement and happiness of people who thought that the demon is getting punished somehow.

As for Naruto he is getting another one of those visions, the whole village is broken and littered with fire. The ninjas of Konoha were running and fighting here and there. There are also other ninjas with different headbands, one belongs to Suna but the other one is new. It has a musical note symbol on its metal plate.

Then the images shifted to an enclosed space where a pale man with yellow slit eyes is standing behind three wooden boxes and seemingly fighting the sandaime.

His vision shifted again, this time of a red haired teen standing above a massive sand raccoon. There is another redhead lying face down on the head of the raccoon. The red-haired youth then looked him in the eye before lifting his right arm which became encased in a white transparent bubble. He swung that arm down and everything went white.

Naruto took deep breaths when the sudden visions ended and frowned. These visions are becoming frequent. It comes in random moments like this causing him headache and make him vulnerable for some time. That vulnerability is very fatal for him in the ninja world.

"I have to quickly find a way to master this power" Naruto said to himself before standing up and walking away.

'Besides, who is that red-haired man?' Naruto thought with a frown marrying his face. Naruto hates it when something happens that he doesn't understand. He shrugged his soldiers and went on his way towards the academy, he would think about it there.

On his way he came across Uchiha Sasuke who maintained an emotionless mask as usual. Getting near him he started to talk.

"Yo!"

".."

"Hello!"

".."

"Oh common say something will ya?" Naruto whined.

"How did you know about Itachi's involvement with Danzo-sama?" finally Sasuke asked and Naruto sweatdropped.

'Well I technically asked him to say something' Naruto thought.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Naruto said with a puzzled face.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and glared at Naruto "don't play dumb! You are not as dumb as you portray yourself to be".

"Well it seems like you are getting more than just training in power from Danzo" Naruto said lowly.

"Of course I get to learn about human psychology" Sasuke answered with same emotionless stare, Naruto sighed.

"Like I told you that day, I heard it from some passing Jounins who were too drunk to care"

"Then why did you told this to me?"

"Hmm! Let's think" Naruto pretended to think "maybe I wanted you to become powerful"

Sasuke's eyes widen. Why? Why this boy did want him to become powerful? What is in it for him?

"Why?" he asked.

"Huh! What?" Naruto asked again.

"Why did you want me to get strong? What is in it for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Believe me or not, the things you will be facing in near future needs all the power you can get" Naruto said cryptically.

"What things? Tell me! And why are you so fixated on me? What is in it for you?" Sasuke said in mildly loud voice.

"You could say I am someone who wants good for you" Naruto said with a smile and walked away from there leaving behind a surprised Sasuke who couldn't see the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Someone who wants well for me?" Sasuke muttered to himself while looking at the retreating form of Naruto.

At that time Sasuke unwillingly became a king in Naruto's deck of cards.

 **SOMETIME LATER INSIDE THE ACADEMY HALL**

The future of Konoha forces, the so called 'king' that Konoha likes to preached about are sitting inside a room. All of them are unaware of the cruel reality that is the shinobi world, some thought of fighting for honors while others thought of saving a princess. They really didn't know that with this mindset they will get killed the moment they set foot outside. When they will experience the world with their own eyes rather than their parents' then only can they survive this world.

Naruto hated those types of brats more than anything, which included more than 80% of class strength. They didn't know what lies beyond the gates and what the cruelties that this world are capable of.

'Meh it's their problem not mine' Naruto thought before continuing his observations on a certain Hyuga who is blushing up a storm due to his scrutinizing gaze.

Sasuke is sitting on his usual corner while being hounded by fan girls left and right, effectively ignoring them. Kiba is sitting on the front bench while cradling his balls. He was looking to his back in the direction of Hinata every now and then. Suddenly the door swung open very loudly and two of the hardcore fangirls of Sasuke entered arguing about something.

"I am the first one forehead!" the blond girl named Ino Yamanaka shouted, she happens to be the next heiress to the Yamanaka clan. 'I feel sorry for the clan already' Naruto thought. The one she is arguing with is none other than her once best friend by the name of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura is a pink haired girl with a washboard like chest; she is skinny like a skeleton and a really hardcore fangirl of the last Uchiha. She is one of the most vocal haters of Naruto during their early years, though that problem was solved when Naruto started showing his true nature to every one year ago.

Today they are arguing about who entered the class first and would be privileged to sit near the Uchiha.

Later about half an hour finally Iruka appeared with a clipboard on his hand. Silencing the children with his patented big head jutsu he proceeded to call on the team placements.

[All the placements are same as anime/manga]

Hinata Hyuga is disappointed. She really hoped that she would be placed in the team with Naruto but that didn't happen. She as the top kunoichi is placed with the rookie of the year which happens to be that damned mutt and the dobe of the class which happens to be a boy of civilian descend but instead another boy from the Aburame clan is in their team.

'Tch!' she tsked on her head after looking once more at her team. This was written Kurenai all over it.

'That damn woman couldn't she leave me alone even for a second?' Hinata thought while grounding her teeth in anger. She knew Kurenai wanted to form a team specialized in tracking and espionage. But she didn't know it will include her.

'Hah there goes my plan to spend time with Naruto-sama as his teammate' Hinata thought with a miserable face.

While Hinata is moaning and complaining about her team placements Naruto is actually happy with it. He got the Uchiha, well the Haruno is a letdown though but he intended to find some usage for her later. Maybe. Now the biggest problem will be their sensei, Iruka didn't say his name because it was being requested by their sensei himself to be kept secret.

Naruto did have an idea about who he might be, considering there team is a heavy hitter one and the presence of an Uchiha and a jinchuriki, there sensei must be one who had experience with both. The only person that fit the bill and have a sharingan would be the legendary copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake.

A very troublesome person in Naruto's opinion.

But he couldn't do anything here, after all beggars can't be choosers they say.

Bit by bit as the time goes all the students are escorted by their respective teachers, the only ones left is team seven. Three hours passed. Sasuke is brooding as usual while thinking of what Naruto said him this morning, Sakura is currently out of cold courtesy of a potent killing intent by Naruto.

And as for Naruto, he is currently practicing his stitching ability. He is cutting and joining benches, chairs and other objects via his strings while reading a scroll on human physiology. He found out that his stitching ability could be used in various ways other than closing wounds or joining objects. He could literally re-arrange anything he stiches, from their material nature to their property. In fact he could use this ability to increase his strength and speed.

Earlier he tore and stitched muscles of his right arm which gave him a very powerful muscle mass resulting in inhumane strength in his right arm. Now he could lift objects heavier and could hit harder than before. He did same to his left arm too.

That's why he is reading that book, to know more about the human anatomy. If this ability could strengthen him then it is possible that it could very well weaken someone if he uses it effectively. At the same time he could even practice this ability on non-living objects like rocks and chairs. And Naruto knew all these things are possible because his near mastery over his strings as well as the presence of Yin-Yang chakra within his body.

The door opened to their class room and a very suspicious man entered. He is a tall man with gravity defying white hair, a mask covering the below half of his face while the headband is slanted over his left eye completely covering it. The only thing visible is his right eye. The said man scanned the three sitting would-be-genins before smiling through his eyes.

"Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes" the man said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three genins quickly got up from their seats and started to make their way to the door. Well Sakura did anyway, the rest two simply headed for the window. One scaled the walls while other flew to the top.

 **15 minutes later**

A huffing and sweating Sakura entered through the door and noticed that the rest two were already there looking at her.

"Sakura you are late" Naruto said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up" she snapped at him.

"So you are finally here. You really took your time" Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"Sorry sensei" Sakura apologized.

"ma ma it's ok, so now that everyone here let's start with our introduction" he said cheerfully.

"How is it done sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's something like this….. my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have hobbies that you shouldn't know. My likes are….hmm you are not old enough to know yet and as for my dreams never thought of it" Kakashi concluded.

The three genins sweatdropped.

"Your turn pinky" the man said. Sakura scowled at the nickname but prepared to give her introduction.

"My name is Sakura Haruno"

"My hobby is…." she looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"My dream is to….." again looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"And I hate Ino-pig" she said with a vicious snarl.

"Wow" Kakashi summarized his thoughts on her introduction.

"You broody!" Kakashi said pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke"

"…"

"…"

"Ok your turn blondie" he said pointing a finger at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's it!"

"Don't copy Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Ok then now that the introductions are over let's talk about your real genin examinations" Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"Real examination? But we passed it recently in academy!" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"That's for weeding out hopeless cases, the real one will be held by the Jounin instructor. It will be on his/her hands to see if you guys are fit for ninja program or not" he elaborated.

"And for information in this exam there is only 66% chance that you will pass" Kakashi said ominously.

Sakura gulped loudly.

"So meet me at the training ground 7 at 5 am in the morning and a word of warning don't eat anything unless you want to puke it out" he said before disappearing in a body flicker.

Sasuke looked at Naruto while thinking of what Kakashi said, only 66% of winning chance. He needed help if he wanted to pass and no one better than Naruto is fit for the bill. He stood up and walked away but not before giving a nod at Naruto's direction. Sakura followed him like a lost puppy begging for a date as usual. The only one remained is Naruto who stood up and made his way towards his apartment.

He had some works to do.

When he reached his apartment he suddenly became alerted when he sensed a very familiar chakra signature inside his room. The signature belongs to the now transformed Hyuga.

'What is she doing in my room?' Naruto thought with a frown before making a motion with his hands, the whole surrounding shifted a little indicating something changed. To normal eye nothing changed physically but to those who possess special eyes like byakugan or sharingan they could have seen the whole building was surrounded by chakra strings in a cage like fashion. One motion from his hand and the whole apartment complex and everything inside would be cut into ribbons.

One of the ultimate forms of his string mastery and by his opinion it could cut a whole village to ribbons in matter of seconds. He quietly whispered the name of the technique before entering his house.

" **Torikago** "

* * *

 **END**

 **How does it look?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Please review.**

 **I need you guys' input.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello nephilim here brought you the latest chapter of the joker.**

 **I don't own Naruto or one piece.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Hyuga's confession and 'the test'

After he executed a portable version of torikago around his house, Naruto went inside to see what prompted the now suddenly transformed Hyuga to come all the way inside his house. He found her sitting on the dining table while munching on cinnamon rolls that she bought for herself. He cleared his throat exaggeratedly.

"Ahem"

That successfully brought the attention of the girl onto him who stiffened. But then the girl stood up and walked near him and to his surprise she bowed in front him as a form of greeting.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama!" Hinata said with a polite bow.

Naruto is pretty surprised; the sudden respect of the girl threw him out of the loop for a second there. He couldn't understand why this girl is bowing to him.

"Eh! Why are you bowing to me? And why are you calling me sama?" Naruto asked now he is quite suspicious of the whole situation.

"I am simply showing my respect to someone I respect the most and admire" the girl said bluntly still bowing.

"Respect? Admire?" Naruto questioned seemingly completely lost to what the girl is trying to say.

"Hai! You may not know it but I respect you the most in the world" the girl said as she looked onto Naruto's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you saved me" the girl said.

"Me? Saved someone? Girl, are you really conscious or are you drunk?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"That's why I said you may not know it from the start didn't I?" the girl said as she stood in front of Naruto. Naruto moved to one of the chair to sit but to his surprise Hinata went there and pulled the chair for him to sit.

"Please!" she said as she motioned to the pulled up chair in front of him.

"What are you planning Hyuga?" Naruto asked being cautious of the girl, there is a brief moment where a look of hurt flash on the girl's delicate face but it went quickly.

"I don't plan on anything against you Naruto-sama" the girl said as she looked down, pretty hurt at the suspicious attitude of Naruto not that she could blame him.

"Then why are you doing this?" he asked still not sitting on the chair.

"Like I said I respect you the most because you saved me from myself" the girl finally confessed at a very surprised Naruto.

"From yourself?"

"Hai! From myself, the characteristics I portrayed during our academy years is nothing but a lie I educed myself to fool everyone which worked better than I expected" the girl explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he couldn't understand why the girl has gone such lengths.

"So that I can get closer to you Naruto-sama" the girl continued "from the childhood I was hated by everyone because I couldn't live up to their expectations as my body is too nimble and flexible to properly execute jyuken. That is the reason everyone hated me because even though I am the heiress I still lacked the proper criteria to actually do it, depressed I once tried to give up and take my own life but that's when I met you" she said with a smile as if remembering something very important to her.

"Me?"

"Hai! That time you were trying your hardest to succeed at the tree climbing. Even though you fell you stood up and tried again and the cycle continued until you finally did it, that day it gave me a new meaning of life and I understood that until the end we shouldn't give up, thank you Naruto-sama" the girl said with another bow.

"well you see, even though your story is very touching and all I don't remember ever doing that in fact I never remembered ever meeting you before you came to academy" Naruto said much to the sadness of the girl but she didn't gave up.

"I knew you have already forgotten that but to me it's a very life changing moment so I never forgot it" Hinata said.

"Then why you did never tried to talk to me before?" Naruto asked in wonder, if this girl admired him then why she never tried to talk to him before.

"Because I wanted myself to be strong first and at the time I became strong enough you are already changed into the person you are now" she said with a little frown.

"Does that scare you? Sorry but this is what I am, I changed" Naruto said solemnly while avoiding eye contact with Hinata.

"I know that's why for the past year I changed myself to be like you, I succeed though barely" the girl said to Naruto.

"Barely? Don't sell yourself short Hinata, if I have to say this personality of your is really appealing and sexy if I have to say for myself" Naruto praised the girl.

"You sure?" a nod "thank you Naruto-sama" the girl thanked while sporting a massive blush.

"!"

"Then please excuse me and ask me if you ever need anything from me, I will give you anything you ask" the girl said and ran away with the blush still present on her pale face.

"That girl! Why the hell did she come here for?" Naruto wondered after Hinata left.

Outside Naruto's apartment Hinata could be seen leaning on a light pole with her hands, an aura of depression surrounding her as waterfall tears are falling freely from her eyes.

"Why can't I say why I came here for? Why did I lose my nerve just in front of Naruto-sama like that?" the girl muttering to herself as she leaned on the pole.

 **MORNING**

Naruto woke up from his sleep as the alarm clock rang indicating that the arrival of morning. Getting up from his bed he made his way to the bathroom to finish his daily hygiene works and to take a bath. After bathing he came out while wearing a towel, opening the wardrobe he immediately selected the outfit which consists of an orange trouser with black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt there is a sleeveless orange jacket.

He quickly dressed and made his way towards the kitchen in order to fix himself something to eat, while Kakashi said to not eat anything but that's nothing but an advice which he doesn't going follow. Looking at the clock he found it's already 7 am in the morning means Kakashi will be appearing soon.

Last night was pretty eventful for him; he had another of those weird dreams that told him about the past of elemental nations. And another improvement was that he somehow got a limited-hold of his omniscience. It's limited because now he could only predict up to one hour in the future. When the first time he awakened this ability he have predicted the events of three days in future which was about the day before but his view didn't showed him about the arrival of Hinata.

So he reasoned that this ability of his only shows him the probable future not the absolute as there is no future that is set on stone. But more than 85% of his predictions are correct so whatever he sees is bound to happen. Though he hoped to field test this ability in battle in a friendly environment while fighting with Kakashi.

 **TRAINING GROUND 7**

Sasuke and Sakura were first to arrive at the intended location that was assigned by their teacher yesterday. Even though with all the discipline that Sasuke went through while training with Danzo-sama it didn't help with the irritation he felt at the constant chattering of useless things by Sakura.

'Why do I care if she wore pink striped panties?' Sasuke thought with a twitching eyebrow when Sakura said something about her clothing. And what's more his other teammate as well as their sensei is still not here, it's already two hours late. Last night Sasuke was thinking hard at what Naruto said to him, he couldn't comprehend the fact that Naruto is thinking good for him. Sasuke smelled something fishy, Naruto never showed any concern for him when they are in academy.

'Why now?' he thought with furrowed eyebrow.

Sasuke suddenly became battle ready while pulling out a kunai from his pouch when something landed in front of them. Sakura was completely surprised at the sudden change in Sasuke's behavior.

"Oya! Sasuke calm down will ya? It's just me, Naruto" that something just happens to be Naruto who stood from his crouched position.

"Naruto! You are late" Sakura shouted while Naruto and Sasuke winced at her volume.

"Don't shout Sakura, I am standing in front of you" Naruto said while he tried to soothe his ears.

"And besides I am not late as sensei is still not here" Naruto said.

"Don't be so sure of that Naruto" a voice said just behind Naruto who in turn stiffened a little while narrowing his eyes. Sakura looked at the new voice to find their new sensei standing behind Naruto while reading an orange book. Sasuke is wondering how he failed to sense Naruto's approach, Kakashi is one thing as he is a seasoned Jounin and if he would be able predict or sense him (Kakashi) then he would have really disappointed. But why couldn't he sense Naruto?

Naruto on the other hand is having a little more in depth thoughts.

'I completely couldn't sense him approaching; he was not here when I appeared, I scanned the whole area with a chakra pulse' he thought as he looked at Kakashi's position behind him.

'Sunshin? Maybe! But to able to do one while avoiding detection until the last moment! So this is the power of a seasoned Jounin! I still have long way to go it seems' Naruto thought as he ruffled his own hair while listening to Kakashi's explanations about the test.

Kakashi meanwhile explaining the test and how it will be conducted, he retrieved two bells and tied it around his waist and also put out an alarm clock with two bento boxes. He explained that before the timer runs out they would have to retrieve a bell each and failure to do so will result in back to the academy.

"Ok now that I explained the rules the test starts now!" he screamed the last part as all the three genins vanished.

"Hmm they hid themselves pretty well!" Kakashi said to himself as he retrieved the same orange book from his weapons pouch and started reading it.

Behind a bush Sakura could be seen lying on her stomach as she observed their sensei retrieving some kind of book and starts reading, frankly it pissed her off. They are trying their hardest here and that sensei didn't even take this seriously, these kinds of the thoughts are swirling around Sakura's head but she dared not to attack their sensei, she is smart after all and it's clear as day that she couldn't and wouldn't stand a chance against a Jounin.

'What do I do?' Sakura wondered.

" **How about joining up with Sasuke-kun?** " a voice said inside of her head, her inner consciousness or alter ego that she developed due to suppressing her innermost desires for too long.

"Good idea" she said to herself as she stood up and started searching for Sasuke.

Speaking of the Uchiha, he is currently perched high on a tree while observing their sensei who is reading some kind of book while standing on that clearing.

'What is he doing?' Sasuke thought while observing him, he became alerted when the branch they are perched in shifted a little. He moved his head only to find an eye smiling Kakashi looking at him.

"Hello!" he chirped happily.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he jumped away from that branch and landed on the ground and immediately vanished from there.

"This one is really shy it seems" Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Tell me about it!" a voice behind Kakashi deadpanned but before Kakashi could even turn, his head separated from his body but instead of blood only smoke appeared and in place of Kakashi a bisected log remained.

"Kawarimi eh!" his attacker which appeared to be Naruto said as he quickly left his hiding place and vanished from there.

Somewhere far away Kakashi appeared with a sunshin while panting a little, sweats are pouring profusely from his face as he leaned on a tree. There is a swallow cut on his neck as bloods are streaming from there though not as much as it would become life threatening.

'What the hell? He is genin isn't he?' Kakashi screamed inside his head as he took deep breaths. He nearly died there, if Naruto hadn't talked then, he wouldn't even know that he was behind him.

'What the hell going on here?'

Said boy is currently floating midair with his strings while overlooking the entire battle field, from his earlier short bout with Kakashi he found that while he is a formidable ninja he could still be killed if by any means he could be caught off guard. Naruto didn't know if Kakashi became weak or simply he became strong but as it stands he could defeat Kakashi if by any means he could caught him off guard.

"Time to get Sasuke and Sakura to help me" he said to himself as he jumped down.

Sakura is running randomly on the forest in pursuit of her Sasuke-kun but suddenly a voice stopped her since that voice belonged to her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"S-Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun I am coming!" the girl said enthusiastically as she followed the voice, not long before she came across the source only to find Sasuke laying on a tree while impaled by numerous kunais and swords.

"S-Sakura! Help me" Sasuke pleaded, Sakura couldn't take all this and screamed loudly before falling down unconscious.

"Damn!" Kakashi muttered as he came out of one of the bushes and started poking the unconscious Sakura with his feet.

"Isn't she supposed to be adept in genjutsu?" Kakashi again mumbled to himself but like before his questions was answered again followed by a life threatening attack.

"You can't believe those official results these days" the voice Naruto echoed through the forest as Kakashi again forced to dodge something. He didn't know what it is? But whatever it is, seems capable of cleanly cut through two or three trees. When Kakashi landed a safe distance away and regained his bearings he found that there is no sign of Sakura.

'It happened again! Not once but twice he was able to sneak up on me' Kakashi mentally screamed at the bizarreness, how the hell is a genin keep sneaking up on him like that?

'May be I am losing my touch!' the man thought to himself.

Back to Naruto, who slung Sakura in a fireman's carry is jumping through the forest while searching for Sasuke. Earlier he watched the whole ordeal with Sakura and withheld a sigh at the weakness of the girl. Instead of training she spends her time while dieting, these are the things he would have expected from a fangirl.

'Meh! Not that I care or anything' he thought with an amused expression his searching halted when he notice smoke coming out of a part of forest.

"That's where you are?" Naruto said and changed his direction to the smoking area.

 **EARLIER**

After Kakashi's brief bout with Sakura and a near brush with death, he was currently actively searching for his genins, more importantly his blond student. He managed to sneak up on him twice after all and his pride didn't allow him to lay it down. There was suddenly a movement among the bushes which alerted Kakashi's keen senses.

'Is it him?' he thought while being on guard.

But from the bushes came none other than the resident Uchiha. The boy glared at their sensei then his eyes shifted towards his waist where the bells are at. He rushed at Kakashi and engaged with him in a taijutsu battle.

'This one is good but not like Naruto' Kakashi thought as he assessed Sasuke.

"You are not very bright are you?" Kakashi taunted but it didn't work and it only made the Sasuke to double his effort which forced Kakashi to give his undivided attention to his opponent. After sometime Sasuke got tired of taijutsu and jumped back while making hand signs at the same time.

'What the? A genin supposed to not do that jutsu' Kakashi mentally screamed.

" **firestyle: great fireball technique** " Sasuke bellowed as he let out a stream of fire from his mouth towards Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged it of course but Sasuke seized that time to get close to Kakashi in an attempt to grab one of the bells. While he knew the true motive of the test thanks to Danzo, it doesn't hurt to grab one of the bells and test himself against a Jounin. Kakashi quickly slapped his hands away, grabbed his shirt's collar and threw him over his shoulders.

Sasuke regained his bearings in the midair and landed gracefully.

Suddenly Naruto landed beside him while carrying Sakura in a fire man's carry, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto who appeared out of nowhere like that.

'I didn't sense him at all' both Sasuke and Kakashi thought at the same time. Kakashi was more pissed than surprise because it's the third time it happened, it's really a blow to his pride.

"Yo Sasuke I seems you are having your fun!" Naruto said as he made Sakura comfortable on the branch before emptying a bottle of water that he fetched from somewhere.

"W-What? Who is this?" Sakura abruptly woke up from her forced nap.

"Rise and shine poppet" Naruto said as he looked Sakura with a closed eyed smile.

"Kyah!" Sakura screamed and backed away only fall of the tree but thankfully Naruto grabbed her by her legs suspending her fall.

"Hmmm! quite the funny reaction you made just now" Naruto said with a smile.

Before Sakura could replay something Sasuke interrupted "We should stop this useless talking now and think something about that" he said while pointing at the bells hanging off Kakashi's waist.

"Sasuke-kun you are alright!" the girl sighed in relief at the sight of a completely healthy Sasuke but the both the boys ignored her.

"I will make an opening you seize the chance, ok?" Naruto asked while looking at Kakashi.

"Hmm ok but you sure you can handle that?"

"Just mind your own business and let me handle mine" Naruto said as he leapt down towards Kakashi who was listening to their conversation.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei let's have a spar…fu… fu…fu…fu…" Naruto said with a smile while landing in front of Kakashi, that smile send all the warning bells inside Kakashi's head.

"I am not going take this fight lightly, be prepared Naruto" Kakashi said as he assumed his fighting position, twice Naruto had escaped his detection skills now he is going to take revenge even though he is his sensei's son.

His pride as an ex-ANBU captain is in line here.

* * *

 **END**

 **How does it look?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Next chapter: Naruto and Sasuke vs Kakashi sharingans vs strings**

 **Please review.**

 **I need you guys' input.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello nephilim here with latest chapter of 'The Joker'.**

 **My special thanks to Rikudosage, his ideas really saved me from a bad writer's block. Thank you man! Your ideas will be used from next chap.**

* * *

Naruto looked at Kakashi, who already pocketed his 'Icha Icha' and looking serious with his single eye narrowed. Naruto himself is mentally preparing himself for his upcoming clash and how much he should reveal his skills. Finally, he decided to show off his Chakra control skills and hold off his extremely deadly string techniques.

Without warning, he ran off at Kakashi, the place where he stood before was shredded to pieces due to the amount of pressure Naruto applied. In 0.0023 seconds he is already near Kakashi with his hands held high in a punching position, being a JouninKakashi easily intercepted it but made himself open for a follow up kick.

Kakashi quickly dodged the kick by jumping above while holding Naruto's head as leverage. Kakashilanded on a nearby branch looking smug and said "What happened, is this all you got?" as a form of provocation.

Naruto knew already that it's a provocation, and reacted accordingly. He grabbed a handful of pebbles and started throwing them at a breakneck speed. Where ever those pebbles hit made a pebble sized hole in it. Kakashi skillfully dodged them and threw some kunai, Naruto dodged them of course.

While Kakashi and Naruto were at it, up in distance Sasuke is looking at the boat in a wide eyed fashion. He knew Naruto was powerful, especially after Danzo's special training on how to recognize the strength of a ninja, but seeing Naruto holds his own against a Jounin is a new experience for him. For the first time in very long Sasuke felt jealousy.

Kakashi and Naruto both landed on different branches, while there is no change in Kakashi's condition same couldn't be said for Naruto. He (Naruto) is supporting various bruises and cut marks all over his body while he himself is winded.

Stamina means nothing if you are fighting a more experienced opponent.

"You are quite the tricky fighter complete opposite of what your academic reports say" Kakashi commented with a lazy fashion, his lone eye half lidded.

"These days you can't really believe in official documents it seems!" Naruto said in same way Kakashi did.

"So true" Kakashi drawled.

Naruto vanished from his spot again and kicked the branch Kakashi stood but Kakashi already abandoned that tree in the favor of another, Naruto jumped down and kicked the tree. The whole tree uprooted from the ground and fell down.

"Oi Oi are you serious?" Kakashi shouted as he jumped to another branch, Naruto again kicked that tree down. This time Kakashi decided to go all terrain.

Doing a 'Hiding like a mole' technique he quickly hid below the ground, while Naruto's vision is masked by the flying dusts.

After some time he again found himself dodging when Naruto exactly kicked the location where he hid himself in. Kakashi couldn't understand how the hell does Naruto knew where he is, "Is he some kind of sensor?" Kakashi thought sarcastically. His file didn't mention that, but at this point he couldn't believe that official document anymore.

As Kakashi had thought Naruto is a sensor, but not a usual sensor like which Kakashi is familiar with, due to high-tend senses that are a by-product of his newest Chakra, he could sense a wide range of things not only just Chakra. It gave him high-tend hearing and smelling skills that were above normal before, even when he got his upgrade due training in Forest of Death. Now he could partially hear Kakashi's as well as every living being's heart beat if he concentrates enough, not counting the insects.

But he didn't use those in this fight rather there is another thing he uses, before the fight started approximately two minutes ago he had a vision about this fight. His immature Omniscience showed him the vision of the fight that he is partaking now, till this point everything that he had perceived had been nothing but true. This kind of omniscience didn't showhim the detailed fight, but enough to let Naruto know how the fight will undergo.

Naruto even knew who will be the winner and exactly how he will win.

Naruto gathered an amount of Chakra to the tip of his shin and released the build up Chakra at the point of impact causing devastating effects, unknown to him, this is the same principle that Tsunade of the Sannin is using for her super strength.

Standing above a rock Kakashi watched the destruction in a morbid fashion. His eyes narrowed when Naruto touched one of the fallen trees and few seconds later the tree came crashing towards him, he avoided it via jumping higher, but his eyes widened when the tree changed its trajectory and headed for him in midair. Quickly doing a 'Kawarimi' Kakashi landed below on the ground and quickly ducked when a leg went past his head. Seizing that chance he grabbed the outstretched leg intended to throw it towards a tree.

But Naruto already knew about that and quickly did a spinning kick on Kakashi to his face when he was about to throw him. Kakashi released Naruto and jumped back and hid himself in the bushes nearby.

Now Kakashi is in a state of internal turmoil, even with him holding back, this shouldn't be possible.

A genin matching him blow to blow!

Blasphemous!

'It happened the first time in my career!' Kakashi thought with a frown. Now he is having an internal debate, to use Sharingan or not?

Suddenly the bush, he is hiding split from the top as if being cut via a sword exposing a hiding Kakashi.

Naruto knew Kakashi hid in that bush and used his strings to cut it out, when the crouching Jounin came to view he dashed at him and tried to punch him hard on his torso but Kakashi blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his chest. He successfully blocked it, but wasn't prepared for what came next.

There are ripples in the air when Naruto released all the build up Chakra on his fist to the point of lifted from the ground due to the force of the attack and went barreling backwards. His left hand, which was on the front is broken and hanging on the sides as he dislocated his shoulder.

Finally he decided enough is enough and used his other hand to lift his headband. He opened his left eye to reveal his sharingan eye.

'I will not hold back anymore!' he decided finally and went on offensive.

In another part of the forest Naruto smirked when he felt the sudden change in Kakashi's Chakra. He knew Kakashi finally revealed his trump card.

'Now to find Sasuke' Naruto thought with a mischievous grin. It was his plan all along, he had no intention of fighting Kakashi himself, but the overwhelming desire to test himself against a seasoned jounin had made him abandon that plan initially. But now he is back on track.

Gathering strings from all his fingers, he made a clone of him which he named 'ito bunshin' or string clone. Not only he could control it remotely but also it is durable as fuck. He sent the clone to fight with Kakashi and himself went to the place where Sasuke hid himself.

Sasuke is hiding at same place that he was before Naruto and Kakashi clashed. He was so mesmerized that he forgot to change his location. Hearing a disturbance in his surroundings, Sasuke quickly whipped out one of his kunai and held it in front of him in a protective stance.

"Calm down will ya? Sasuke" the ever chipper voice of Naruto filtered through the clearing as the speaker came to view. Naruto stepped out of the bushes with the ever present smile on his face and hands held high in a surrendering gesture.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"And how the hell are you here when Kakashi is fighting you?"

"ma ma Sasuke don't be panicked! That was just a clone" Naruto replayed making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Impossible solid clones are not possibl-" Sasuke yelled but stopped himself in mid sentence when he realized something 'Wait! Danzo-sama said that there is a type of clone invented by second Hokage that's solid but that's impossible' Sasuke denied in his head at the possibility.

Naruto smirked when he saw that somehow Sasuke got to the wrong conclusion but he didn't correct him.

"Well you see I alone is not enough to beat that guy so I would like your help" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Why should I help you? you are doing fine on your own!" Sasuke said with gritted teeth, he really hated to admit when someone is stronger than him.

"Well, you see, things are not always what they seem!Kakashi is only fighting with me less than half of his strength" Naruto lied through his teeth, he knew how much strength Kakashi is using while fighting that's far from his full power its still more than half of his power, well like he could complain considering he is holding back a lot.

"Besides think! what the true motive of this test? its obviously team work!" Naruto encouraged Sasuke after some time of thinking Sasuke finally nodded and accepted Naruto's proposal.

"Ok! what should I do?" Sasuke asked and naruto smirked.

"How good are you with illusions?" Naruto asked

"Well, good enough I think" Sasuke replayed, he could have boasted but seeing Naruto's strength first hand he refrained from doing so.

"Then this is what you should do" Naruto said as he leaned into Sasuke's ear and started whispering the plan in his ear.

 **(Scene Change)**

Kakashi is smelling something fishy here, the Naruto he fought earlier and the one he is fighting now arecomplete Different. He couldn't explain it, butsomehow this Naruto seems to be more robotic than human.

Suddenly, out of bush Sasuke jumped with his three tomoed sharingan blazing, Kakashi momentarily stunned at Sasuke's interference, but quickly recovered and took action accordingly.

"Honestly, I have completely forgotten about the other two!" Kakashi mentally groaned as he deflected one of Sasuke's punches and a kick that followed after that.

While Kakashi is busy with Sasuke, Naruto switched himself with his Ito Bunshin and dismissed the clone. Kakashi is now dealing with the annoying Uchiha who is fighting with a renown vigor and somehow an unbeatable confidence which wasn't present before.

'What the hell happening here?' Kakashi wondered but his muse cut short when Naruto also joined the party.

Now Kakashi has to fight two on one, earlier, he is having a hard time with only Naruto but with Sasuke also joining it's going to be overkill and he knew it. While he is easily predicted there moves via hissharingan, Sasuke is proving to be an obstacle with his sharingan.

Till now he had already broke nine genjutsu in just ten seconds. He couldn't understand why Sasuke is fixated on genjutsu, even when he knew it's useless.

His answer came in the form of a fist to his cheek, courtesy of Naruto. Kakashi winced at the force of attack but didn't lose his footing, he grabbed Naruto through his jumpsuit and threw him towards Sasuke.

But instead of collid with Sasuke, Naruto simply did a side flip and grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hands and stopped his trajectory. Sticking himself to the ground with Chakra, Naruto threw Sasuke the same way Kakashi threw Naruto.

Sasuke quickly engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu bout and soon Naruto also joined. Even though both of them are genins, Kakashi still having problems with fighting two on one.

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu" Sasuke shouted as he sent a medium sized fireball at Kakashi's face. But he jumped out of the way and expected it to go straight barreling before colliding with something, but to his surprise the fireball changed its direction and went headfast towards Kakashi.

But Kakashi proved why he is a jounin by again dodging it but as soon as he landed he felt something weired. He can't move his body the way he wants, it's like me is waking uphill while a downhill wind is blowing.

Quickly realizing what it was, he dispelled the Illusion in hope to save himself the humiliation but it proved futile when three tree trunks crashed into him.

"oh huh" He winced as he realized that some of his ribs are broken, but biggest pain is that those genins, stole both the bells and injured him.

"such Humiliation" Kakashi muttered as he closed his sharingan eye and covered it via his headband. A chiming sound alerted him as he looked up to find both Naruto and Sasuke holding one bell each and smirking at him.

"Well what do think sensei?" Naruto asked with a smirk. At that time the alarm went off.

"ho! the time's over" Naruto said leaning towards Kakashi.

"Well looks like team seven passed" Kakashi gritted out, he is defeated by a bunch of brats, nothings' more humiliating than this.

"meet me at the hokage tower 8 am in the morning, dismissed" Kakashi said looking intently at Naruto, he have some questions that he liked to be answered and the only one that can give them is the hokage.

After Kakashi dissapered, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a critical eye.

"Why do you know such critical applications of genjutsu?" Sasuke asked, it's a question he is etching to ask from the time he explained him the plan.

"Hmmm, oh that? Well you see, a friend of mine is very adept in genjutsu, I just copied her idea" Naruto replied honestly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't comment on it, he shrugged and walked away. Walking some distance he stopped and turned back "who is that friend?" Sasuke asked.

"that's a secret, sorry I can't tell you" Naruto said, his goofiness was gone, replaced with a cold glint. If Sasuke was surprised, he didn't show it. He simply shrugged and walked away.

Naruto looked at the reheating back of Sasuke with an unreadable expression, he sighed and started walking different direction to that of Sasuke. Walking some distance her suddenly stopped.

"Are not I forgetting something?" Naruto wondered but eventually shrugged off, lebling it out as of no importance.

(Inside the Forest)

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Kakashi sensi! Where are you guys?" Sakura cried as she desperately searched for everyone.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

 **Well sorry for the short chapter!**

 **I really tried making it big but miserably failed.**

 **This chapter was only focused on Naruto and Sasuke vs Kakashi so yeah.**

 **Next chap will be about Naruto and Kazuki and Yakumo with a bit of Hinata. Naruto will also have his first serious battle.**

 **So look forward.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello nephilim here with latest chapter of 'The Joker'.**

"Again" Naruto shouted as he gave a mighty kick to a shining figure that is covered head to toe with some kind of glitter. This shining figure is none other than Kazuki who is currently training with Naruto. The shining things are actually his bloodline which allowed him to crystallize his body parts which becomes as hard as a diamond. Currently he is unable to summon the true might of his blood line but he can coat himself with a thin layer of crystal which is as hard as steel.

"Ahhh" Kazuki shouted in pain as he flew through the clearing and impacted to a tree head-first. The boy glued to the tree for sometime before slid down, there is a visible bump on his forehead.

"Here" Yakumo came and offered a towel…to Naruto who graciously took it and wiped off his non-existent sweat.

A vain popped in Kazuki's head.

"Isn't this kind of treatment is a bit harsh? Nee-chan the one who is hurt is me! Why the hell are you handing the towel to him?" he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto who looked at him amusingly.

"It's for your sake Kazu, Master is wasting his precious time training you so as your sister I must show my gratitude" Yakumo answered coolly. In response Kazuki sweatdropped at the blatant disregard of priority by the girl.

He decided to keep his quite for now though, he had a feeling that he would lose spectacularly if he would engage in an argument with her. Instead he leveled a glare at still smirking Naruto.

"Master this Kazuki swear on his blood that before today at least once I will touch you" Kazuki made a bold statement and leapt at Naruto who without wasting a beat sent him flying with another kick.

"Not done yet!" Kazuki shouted as he stood up again and ran towards Naruto.

Off to the side Yakumo could only sigh at immaturity of the Kazuki and return to her work that painting a figure of Naruto. It's her hobby after all.

And like this the training the youngest and newest member went.

 **Hyuuga Manor,**

The people of Hyuuga clan are in a deep thought as they all gathered in their clan meeting, only main branch though. The subject of their worry is the heiress of their clan and her sudden transformation. Earlier she was very kind and a little timid which made it easy for them push her around but this new personality is very hard to deal with. They all suspected that may be someone infiltrated their clan and took the form of the girl but that was immediately discarded due many reasons.

"This is a problem" Elder Hide said as he stroked his long white beard, he is an influential figure in the Hyuuga clan as well as the village council.

"I agree, this makes it harder to do what must be done" another old man said while sitting near Hide. On the side note, this meeting is happening in a hidden sealed room without the knowledge of clan head Hiashi. It's happening between seven people among which five are elders and two are in the verge of becoming elders.

Earlier they planned to take advantage of the weak and timid Hinata to do certain things with the clan but it seems like it going to become a fleeting dream.

"Then we must neap the bud when it's still early and give her the same fate as her mother" another elder said.

"We can't do that! Hiashi is very alert after his wife's death if we do that then chances are that he may suspect us" Hide discarded the idea.

"How about we hire an assassin to take care of her permanently" one of the on the verge of becoming an elder said.

"An assassin you say? Do you have someone in mind?" Hide asked.

"On a matter of fact I have. In fact he will be the best candidate to take on this mission"

"I see! Then I leave this matter to you" Elder Hide said as he adjourned the meeting and gone somewhere leaving behind an empty room and the lone flower on the top of the table being the lone witness to the treacherous talk that just happened.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata is bored no forget it she is mighty bored. The moment their team got recognized as an official team they are doing nothing but menial labor in the name of D-ranked missions. Why should she waste her time in doing that kind of menial labor? So in the end she will just seat around while the boys of the team will do the work.

Right now she is daydreaming about how she should confess to her love interest. Currently she had approximately 666 plans ready.

"Hinata, why don't you cooperate?" Kurenai Yuhi their sensei asked as she sat beside Hinata while others doing their job of cleaning someone's house.

"Eh? They are not letting me do the work you see" Hinata promptly answered without missing a beat. Kurenai is actually unaware of the arrangement between the boys and her, to her it seems like the boys won't let Hinata do the menial labor.

"Even so time to time you should do the work" Kurenai said with a smile while Hinata let out an in-audible 'Tsk' and started making her way towards boys.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Let me help too" Hinata said in a happy tone. Hearing Hinata's voice both boys looked back only to yelp in surprise while sweating profusely. Because Hinata's happy face and voice didn't match her eyes and she is giving off a pretty intimidating aura.

"Hya!" both boys unconsciously took a step back while making a weird sound.

"You don't worry Hinata, we will do it!" Shino stuttered while adjusting his glasses quickly.

"That's right you should just take rest and let us boys do the work" Kiba said while sweating profusely.

"Woof" Akamaru also barked in agreement while putting his tails behind his legs.

"See! They don't let me do it" Hinata said to Kurenai who sweatdropped at the scene and finally understood the boys reason behind no letting Hinata do the menial labor.

 **WITH Naruto**

Currently Naruto is sitting on a rock in a mildly destroyed clearing that was sporting small wholes all over. Infront of him is an unconscious Kazuki who is now tended by Yakumo.

Naruto looked at the boy with a smile, 'this boy he finally manage to touch me'. Though Naruto is going way too easy, still for someone who grew up in the forest of death to able touch him in a game of tag in no small fit.

Finally Kazuki managed to use chakra to enhance his reflexes and use it in purposes other than doing cool jutsus. Naruto believed in practicality rather than theory so instead of long boring explanation about chakra theory, he directly made Kazuki see the application himself and use it.

Hence the previously mentioned game of tag, which later escalated to a sparring match between both.

"Kazu-kun's growth is astounding" Yakumo said as she wiped the sweaty face of Kazu with a cloth.

"Yeah. He is a natural born fighter" Naruto said while looking at the sleeping face of Kazu.

"You are kind after all" Yakumo said smiling.

"It's just coincidence, I just wanted to test my powers and Kazu just happens to be saved by chance" Naruto said while avoiding Yakumo's eye.

"Geez! Naruto-sama, he isn't honest at all" Yakumo said in teasing manner.

"Shut up"

After that playful banter there is a peaceful silence in the air before Naruto stood up.

"Yakumo I am going out of the village for a while" Naruto said as he started checking the sky for any clouds. 

"Where are you going?" she asked looking worriedly at Naruto's back.

"Just some business, don't worry" Naruto said and jumped high in the sky while using soramichi simultaneously to fly away somewhere.

"Mo! Naruto-sama, he doesn't understand a woman's feelings al all" Yakumo said softly.

Naruto now using his soramichi to soar through sky and made his way towards Sunagakure, his intention is to meet the container of one-tails. With rumors flying around that he is actually Kazekage's third child and is an unstable container. They say he is a kill-happy boy who got a few screw loose on his head.

Though why Naruto is interested is that a certain piece of information that he heard, that is he is able to fully use the powers of one-tails. Naruto wanted to just test the fact where he stood in terms of strength when fighting against a jinchuriki who has full control of his bijuu.

With that in mind Naruto hastily made his way towards Sunagakure no sato.

Approximately one mile away from the current position of Naruto, three persons wearing white cloaks could be seen resting in a place that is filled with trees and small rocks in the middle of desert. It's actually an oasis and this is their break time.

"Damn that mission surely a tiring one" the voice belonged to a cloaked person and from the voice it's sounded like it belonged to a male.

"Why the hell we have to go to 'that' village? Those people really creped me out" now the voice belonged to a girl.

While the two people are having a small talk the third cloaked person just sat silently without paying attention to them. After sometime this cloaked person stood up making the other two abruptly stop their conversation.

"Let's go" the third person said in a boyish voice that is very soft and silent.

"Hai" the other two immediately agreed and all of them readied themselves to go. But before they could took a single step, suddenly the third cloaked person put his hands out, a large amount of sands gathered taking an appearance of a hand.

"Gaara what happened?" the woman of the team asked in a panicked voice when she saw the third cloaked boy gathered sands.

He didn't answer her immediately, but before she could ask again the answered appeared in the form a massive tree that is coming at a large speed towards them. The tree impacted the wall made of sand and fell to ground harmlessly.

"What? Who is there?" the other male voice asked.

"Shut up Kankuro" the now named Gaara said and the boy instantly shut up.

Suddenly there are clapping sounds echoed in the previously silent canopy inside the oasis. The three cloaked individuals looked towards the place from where the sound came from and found that in a tree there stood a boy. He looked same age as Gaara having blond hair and blue eyes. He also wore an orange tracksuit pant and black t-shirt, the jacket of the tracksuit is tied around his waist. He wore blue ninja sandals.

The boy is clapping his hands while looking at Gaara.

"Good reflexes brother" Naruto said making the trio confuse.

But instead of retorting or saying anything a hand, made of sand went towards the blonde boy intend on crushing him. But before the hand could make to the tree that the boy stood it fell to the ground in pieces.

The three has their eyes widened at the event.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill me?" the blond haired boy complained.

"That's our intention though" the girl shouted as she took out a massive metal fan from somewhere and swung it towards Naruto sending a powerful gust of wind. Again before the wind could touch him it dispersed around him.

"What?" the girl shouted.

"What the hell happening?" the boy shouted as he watched his other two member's techniques didn't work.

"Well you guys are really rude you know! Whatever, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" Naruto said while giving an exaggerated bow.

"What do you want with us?" the girl of the team asked as she readied herself for another round.

"Huh!? Well I don't have any business with you guys so you both can take it easy, the one I am having business is with the red haired one" Naruto said while pointing his fingers at Gaara.

"Huh? Gaara? Ha ha…ha are trying to die or what?" the other male which has the name of Kankuro said while laughing loudly.

"You will die" the girl said cockily while also laughing.

"You two shut up" Gaara ordered.

Both of them immediately shut up. Gaara looked at Naruto while a smile appeared on his face.

"You are strong aren't you? Mother is repeatedly telling me to be careful around you" Gaara said surprising the other three.

Kankuro and Temari because it is first time they heard that demon is afraid of something.

Naruto is surprised because the way Gaara referred to his bijuu.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, nice to meet you. Now you will help me to prove my existence" Gaara crazily introduced himself as large amount of killing intent started pouring out of him.

"Oya! That's a really powerful killing intent" Naruto muttered as a sweat poured out of his head.

'So this is a bijuu level KI, its very heavy even for me and this belongs to weakest of them all' Naruto though with a smile. Even as strong as he is, he realized just from this killing intent alone that it's still too early for him to take on other jinchurikis.

'I have to become stronger first' he thought.

Without wasting anytime, the cap of Gaara's gourd opened as large amount of sands swirled around him before coming closer to his body and enveloped him in a cocoon.

"What? Gaara is going partial transformation from the get go?" Kankuro shouted as he and Temari immediately evacuated the near vicinity.

Naruto looked fascinated as the sphere of sand cracked and from the inside a different Gaara came out. Right half of his body has taken shape of a tanuki with a massive hand. His body is entirely covered with blue markings. This is Gaara's partial transformation.

But before Naruto could comprehend what happened, Gaara swung his right arm which was taken a form of massive fist. Naruto, who realized that he couldn't avoid ii at any cost, immediately erected a string barrier.

String barrier which had taken the form a spider web successfully blocked Gaara's fist. Naruto swung his right arm while sending a mass of string that completely cut through the fist that was he blocking. But before the strings could reach Gaara, he jumped backwards to avoid being cut. Though Naruto didn't stop there, he sent massive amount of invisible strings which then got connected to various boulders and trees. With his telekinetic property of his chakra, he ordered those objects to attack Gaara.

Huge amount of trees and rocks began flying towards Gaara. Gaara summoned the ultimate defense of his sands to protect himself from the assault. Naruto looked at the distracted Gaara and thought of an idea. He joined both his hands in a praying way and after sometime he parted it, revealing a thick string which is around 8 cm diameters. That string then elongated and became a 11 foot long whip.

" **String Whip** " Naruto said as he sent that whip towards Gaara. Gaara, whose attention was fixed on the large amount of projectiles that Naruto thrown towards him couldn't anticipated the approaching whip, but thanks to his ultimate defense he was saved. The whip impacted on the sand barrier and deflected harmlessly.

Naruto let out a disappointed 'Tch' and retracted his whip. This time he decided to do something new, recently he is been trying to learn nature transformation. Surprisingly he has a high affinity towards wind, which frankly surprised him. He steadily began changing the nature of the surface of the whip. Since its entirely made of chakra, manipulating it became quite easy. The string whip gained a white glow which let Naruto know that it was firmly coated with wind chakra.

He sent the whip again, this time it cut cleanly through the armor of sand and cut cleanly through Gaara's right arm which he put on his front for protection. The sands around Gaara receded after taking such damage. Naruto took that chance and again whipped at Gaara, this time it made a huge gash on his torso.

Drip! Drip!

Blood began pouring out of the gash that Naruto made in Gaara's body. Gaara himself is completely silent when he looked at his torso. There, red liquid is pouring out of it.

"Blood? My blood? I am being bleeding? I am injured?" Gaara began muttering heavily as the air around him changed a bit.

Naruto became more alert than before.

"Haaaaaaaa" Gaara shouted crazily as he clutched his head as if he is suffering from intense headache.

"How dare you? How dare you? How dare you?" Gaara began muttering before he looked at Naruto. Naruto had to double take a bit, the look in Gaara's eyes are filled in madness. There is not a sense of sanity seen there.

"You will pay! Naruto Uzumaki. Playing possum no justsu" Gaara shouted and instantly slumped. Nothing happened but the tense atmosphere didn't lessen a bit. Naruto who was acquainted with ways of wild could clearly say that this feels like calm before a huge storm. His predictions became true as huge amount of sands started appearing from all around them and gathered at one place. That sand ball began taking shape. After few seconds there stood a massive tanuki which is made of sand. Blue markings are all over his body.

"YAHOO! Finally out baby" the massive tanuki shouted as he spread his arms in a grandiose manner.

Naruto could only watch while widening his eyes at the change in situation.

"Don't tell me, I opened a Pandora's Box?" Naruto muttered to no one in particular looking at the massive tanuki.

 **END**

 **So! How is it?**

 **REVIEW ME!**

 **If you guys feel like any improvements could be made then please say me.**

 **Guys I desperately need help in making a reading type story, its fully original I am not reading anyone's. I already have the plot ready just need someone's help in telling about expressions of different characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12.**

 **I own nothing…**

The appearance of a massive tanuki made completely of sand startled Naruto. He could feel the massive amount of chakra that is flowing in waves from the beast. The other two are already fled from the area and the only person that is remotely human is Naruto.

"Ho! So this is Ichibi no Shukaku!?" Naruto said out loud admiring the beast. He couldn't help but a feel a tingle of excitement and jealousy in his heart. Excitement for a chance at fighting this beast and jealous for the boy Gaara who could actively call upon the beast when he wanted but considering the sacrifice this boy has to pay, Naruto's jealousy didn't last long.

"A human found… yosh time for kill" the flamboyant yell of sand tanuki alerted Naruto.

The massive tanuki lifted his hands and prepared to smash it on Naruto who is now standing on a branch.

BOOM!

The massive hand, made of sand fell on the tree completely destroying it and the surrounding in process.

"Ha! Ha! That human got squashed by my sand… so fun" the tanuki shouted in glee and lifted its hand to see the blood of the flattened human. But to his surprise he didn't find any body nor blood.

"Are!?"

"Looking for me!?" the voice of the human alerted the beast prompting it look upwards. Shukaku found the human who should have been died by his hands is currently hanging in midair.

He is flying! The beast has an urge to shout that but considering it's mental state it didn't instead it sent huge sand waves towards the flying human.

Naruto instantly jumped from the tree the moment that tanuki lifted it's hands in air. He is an active user of 'clairvoyance' not unlike a certain frog. But the difference is unlike the frog that could only see bits and pieces, Naruto could see it very clearly and what's more he could see past, present or future very clearly. The only downside is that he has no control over what he could see at the moment.

Before coming here he had already seen the fight and scenario considering this beast and the outcome of the fight. This power allowed him to vision far into future too and it would not be a stretch to say that with this power Naruto could change his own destiny in any way he wants.

Naruto didn't know it at this time but if he masters this ability to its fullest then without a doubt he could become the most invincible existence of all time but well that's something in future, let's stick to present.

Naruto looked at the approaching sands and immediately changed his location of standing, it also help that the sky is full of cloud allowing him use his 'Sora no Michi' to his fullest. The tanuki's attacks are just a bridge for him to avoid. Naruto fully knew that regardless of his strength if he gets caught by those sands then it would be over for him.

At that moment Naruto decided to test his recently invented taijutsu which only emphasizes the use of legs. Kicking his leg in air he accelerated towards the face of tanuki and delivered a kick to its face. He also imbued a huge abount of Yin energy in his legs turning it into completely black. The force of impact resulted in breaking half of ichibi's face in an instant.

"What!?" the beast roared partly in anger and other part in surprise. Although his entire body is made of sand lacking a physical form and he could endlessly reform himself as long as their sand and earth but to think a brat of 12 years old could break his face like that.

Shukaku is more pissed than surprised.

"You fucking human, I will turn you into minced meat" the massive beast roared and started inhaling a large amount of air inside. A noticeable bulge appeared in his stomach notifying the storage area of that air.

"Wind Release: Wind Bullet" the beats roared as a massive bullet made of pure wind moved towards Naruto at an astounding pace.

"Fuck" Naruto cursed and quickly jumped downwards and avoided the bullet in a hairs breath.

"How scary!" Naruto muttered with a sweating face. Its true that he has envisioned this fight beforehand but to watch a fight and to take part in fight are two different things.

"Wind Release: Wind Bullet" another wind bullet rushed towards him and again Naruto avoided it in a hairs breath.

"Why don't you die human?" the beast roared angrily.

"I will pass on that offer" Naruto mocked the beast as he sent a barrage of threads to saver one of the beat's hands.

Boom!

The massive sand hand fell to ground making a heavy noise.

"Aaargh" the beast roared as it thrashed wildly in pain and roared "You human I will eat you"

While Naruto is busy with his hit and run tactics actively inflicting damage to the beats, the two siblings who earlier had ran away when this beast showed up were now watching the fight from a considerable distance.

"Kankuro! Am I dreaming? If I am, please wake me up" the girl said with disbelief clear on her face.

"What a coincidence I am also having same dream" the now mentioned Kankuro said with same disbelief filled voice.

"This brat is beating that beast, a feat that only our father is capable of" the girl named Temari said as she lay on her stomach while observing the fight.

"To think someone like him exists in this world! World surely is massive" Kankuro said in a philosophical tone.

"This is not the time to become a philosopher Kankuro!" the girl named Temari roared.

"Who is this brat?" Kankuro muttered as he looked at the blond boy in orange grab "His clothes are sure flashy"

"Sigh! Says the one that wears makeup" a voice retorted scaring the two siblings.

"Who is there?" both Kankuro and Temari shouted at the direction from which the voice came from.

"Where are you looking I am here" the voice this time sounded from the opposite to where they are looking.

Turning around they found the culprit, the same blond haired boy that is currently fighting with the beast.

"How?" the girl asked fully surprised and a little afraid.

"Don't worry the small details just know I am just a clone" the clone of Naruto said while sitting on the ground near to them.

"What do you want?" Temari asked while inching her hands slowly towards her battle fan behind her back. Kankuro also did the same while reaching to a back pack behind him slowly. But suddenly a hand completely made of wood with a blade at its end that is dripping with purple liquid burst out of the bundle and held the blade near Kankuro's neck.

"Karasu!?" Kankuro shouted unintentionally.

"Oi! Oi! Don't even think about it! I may be a clone but I am more than enough to deal with both of you" the clone Naruto threatened.

At that time both Kankuro and Temari are surprised and angered beyond belief to think a clone of some brat threatened them and claimed to take them on at the same time. The humiliation, but with anger came fear as the same clone backed his words with action and taken one of them hostage with their own weapon.

Such embarrassment!

"W-What do you want?" the girl who seemed level headed asked as she relaxed herself and resigned to fate.

"Not much! Just some information" the clone answered.

"About?"

"Well you know about how to subdue that beast?" the clone asked without breaking their eye contact.

"Hmph! Why should I say that to you? We will just wait till it kills you" Temari said in false bravado, although she is scared to death still she couldn't let go of this chance.

"Are you sure? You know I could easily leave this place and leave that monster to you. Is it okay?" Naruto asked without any concern, he already got what he wanted with the boy and beast there is no need for him to stick here.

"You…?" Temari is speechless, to think this brat would use her own ploy back on her.

"What?" Naruto asked knowingly.

"Shit!? Okay you win" Temari finally accepted defeat and told Naruto of what she knew about handling the beast.

Naruto is really surprised, turns out all he have to do is wake up Gaara and boom the beast will return inside. Such Brutal method.

"Thank you" Naruto clone said and vanished with a wisp of blue chakra. The moment Naruto vanished the wooden arm limped and fell down on Kankuro's side. Kankuro took a sigh of relief as he wiped away the sweat accumulated on his head.

At that time both accumulated a healthy fear towards Naruto to a level of Gaara.

The Naruto who is skillfully avoiding shukaku's attacks suddenly stumbled as an influx of memory transferred into his head.

"I see so that's the way!" Naruto muttered and jumped high in the sky and looked down. He could see the visage of Gaara which is limping at the head of shukaku. He smiled and pointed his index finger towards the direction of Gaara.

"Tamaito" he mumbled as a bullet made purely of chakra strings that are interwoven among it to give a terrifying hardness flew towards Gaara. The bullet of chakra impacted on Gaara's stomach with a terrifying force causing the boy to back to senses immediately.

"Huh! Damn you human! I will kill you next time for sure" shukaku shouted crazily as the massive tanuki begun to shrink until it completely went inside Gaara.

"Ah! Oh! Cough*" with a cough Gaara woke up from his forced nap. He instantly located Naruto and backed away with fear in his eyes.

"Don't come near me" the boy shouted while backing away.

"Calm down will you? I am not doing anything to you" Naruto assured the frightened boy.

"What do you want? Why are you so strong?" Gaara asked with wonder and fear.

He who thought himself to be invincible because of his powers received a lesson of lifetime. Until today there is no one except for his father who had forced him to this state but now there is someone else who could do this to him, so his fright is justified somewhat.

"Why am I so strong? It's because I train harder than you" Naruto answered the second question and dodged the first one. He immediately turned on his heel and started to walk away from there.

"Gaara! Become strong so that you shouldn't show this unsightly behavior to anybody and when the time comes let us fight again" Naruto's voice floated in air for sometime before completely with its owner.

"….!" Gaara become expressionless for sometime before a smile crept upon his face, this smile is unlike his crazed smile earlier contain a bit of mirth. Finally he found a worthy person against whom he could fight and prove his existence. At that time Gaara promised in his head to become strong and fight with his own strength the next time they meet.

"Gaara you ok?" the voice of Temari was heard as she came flying with her war fan.

"…"

"It seems you are okay"

"Temaari, Kankuro shut up and lets go" Gaara commanded and both could only nod. They followed closely behind Gaara, their mind is filled with events that happened earlier as they couldn't believe their eyes. In the end they silently decided to walk back their home and tell the kazekage what they witnessed.

"Kankuro, Temari don't disclose what happened right now to anyone or else I will kill you both" Gaara said in a bone chillingly cold voice.

"O-Okay" Temari and Kankuro stuttered.

After his scuffle with Gaara Naruto is now sitting on a rock while panting slightly. His battle against that beast was more costing than he thought. Not only he is now running on fumes but also he is sporting some bruises throughout his body.

In this battle he had learned an important lesion, he need to have better control over his powers especially his clairvoyance. Its annoying tendency to show visions at random times nearly caused Naruto his death. Every time Naruto changes his fate at a certain point the future changes from then on and his powers are giving visions of what would happen next. At that time when he was about to get squashed by shukaku's hands he avoided it by jumping upwards but according to his previous visions he used replacement that time as a result future changed from that point when Naruto jumped and immediately his powers shown the possible outcomes from that point on.

Truly even if it's cheat ability it's still annoying in the middle of battle.

"I really need to control this power" he muttered and prepared himself to leave.

His chakra has recovered enough. But before he could leave suddenly pain assaulted him as he fell down on the ground. This pain is originating from his chest where unknown to Naruto the weird symbol on his chest began rotating at a frightening speed. After sometime the pain stopped and Naruto stood up.

"What was that?" he asked himself while lifting his shirt up to see his chest. There he saw nothing out of ordinary but deciding to think about it later and jumped to the sky and fled the same way he came.

Had Naruto stood there for some more time he would have seen the shadow of a person emerging from one of the trees who was not shown with clairvoyance.

A shocking weakness of Naruto's clairvoyance was revealed and it would be quite some time before Naruto even realize of this weakness.

XXXXXXX- **BREAK** -XXXXXXX

In a dark room with no way of light to enter stood Sasuke Uchiha with his eyes closed, suddenly without warning he leaned backwards and in time avoided a fist aimed for his face. Again he jumped backwards few meters to avoid fist to his midsection. He leaned forward and avoided a pole strike towards the back of his head. Like this in that dark room Sasuke begun avoiding all the attacks aimed towards him. After sometime of this suddenly a siren sounded and the attacks on Sasuke stopped. A door leading to the room opened and Sasuke began making his way towards it. After exiting the room he slowly opened his eyes least he would be blind by the sudden light.

"Well-done Sasuke Uchiha, you finally managed to avoid all the attacks within the time limit" an aged cold voice said prompting Sasuke to look backwards. There stood with his signature cane is none other than Danzo Shimura.

"Thank you Danzo-sama" Sasuke said in equal cold voice. Either of them has a give or take relationship so need to uselessly cream the other party up. At least that's what Sasuke is thinking. Danzo on the other hand has complete intention on brainwashing this Uchiha.

"You are coming long way from the boy all those years ago and now you even mastered your sharingan to an astronomical degree good work" Danzo praised with a straight baritone voice.

"Hn" the Uchiha grunted.

"I have a mission foe you! Consider it as a form of training" Danzo said making the Uchiha widen his eyes lightly.

"Mission?"

"Yes a mission! All you have to do is go to a certain place and capture a brat for me" Danzo said.

"Kidnapping?" Uchiha raised his eyebrows.

"More like confiscating. That boy is leaving in konoha illegally for some time" Danzo said to the Uchiha.

"Hmph! Okay! Tell me who is he and where can I find him?" Sasuke said uninterestingly. He thought he would be going on some hard mission but turns out it's just kidnapping an illegal emigrant.

"Be careful Uchiha, I got the Intel that this boy is a capable fighter and also has a strong bloodline limit" Danzo warned.

"Bloodline Limit?"

"Yes bloodline limit and also one more thing, this boy is apparently protected by someone really strong to the point that my roots couldn't get a glimpse of him before dying" Danzo said.

"Hmph! Okay I will be careful" Sasuke agreed, if it's the old him then he would have given an arrogant speech but with past years under Danzo he had learned the true might of the strong people. And id Danzo says that he is a strong person then it must be true.

Looking at Sasuke's face Danzo is pleased that this Uchiha isn't making foolish decisions so he took out a photo from his kimono and handed it to Sasuke.

"This is your target"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and memorized the picture and after sometime he threw the picture immediately before walking away while saying

"It will be done"

After Sasuke left Danzo looked at the fallen photo and sighed while thinking 'I couldn't help but feel that this mission wouldn't go the way I want'.

The fallen photo that was discarded by Sasuke is laying face up in the ground viewing the picture of Kazuki, who is standing near a tree while looking at someone.

 **END**

 **How is it?**

 **Review Me…**

 **By the way this Naruto is going to be a unique fusion between Cannon Naruto and Juhabach so look forwards.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER-13**

Sasuke was about to go on a mission to abduct Kazuki so he was preparing himself for it. As per Danzo's intelligence, this boy is protected by a very powerful person. Sasuke being Danzo's underling all these years has toned down his Uchiha pride. Mentally he prepared himself that the person who was protecting his target was a Kage Level shinobi. Sasuke knew that with his current power a Kage Level shinobi could kill him in matter of seconds, but it's not like he was completely out of options otherwise Danzo wouldn't have gave him this mission.

Sasuke was now wearing a complete black Root issued uniform paired with white blank mask. There is a katana hanging from his back. He is completely ready for this mission. Just then a sound heard from his behind, he doesn't even need to look who was behind him. It's a root operative that has the same getup as him.

"You are here, remember do not touch anything" Sasuke said without looking back. This Root operative specializes in disguising and would be act as the double for Sasuke.

Danzo has had all the bases covered.

The root operative didn't reply only shook his head. And after that Sasuke left his clan's compound and proceeded towards the location where his target remained.

 **Sometime later,**

Sasuke was currently running through the maze like trees and stealthily heading towards his target. He hasn't expected his target to be at directly behind Hokage Mountains. After jumping for sometime he finally came near a clearing. He immediately hid behind a bush and stalked his target.

Kazuki was completely happy. He finally had a simple success in his diamond transformation. In amount of strength he could take on most seasoned Genins and some Chunins. Earlier Naruto has instructed him the way of will or what he was calling Haki to him and that helped him to control his chakra and that resulted in this simple success.

Now he could take on haki less punches from Naruto while it's laced with chakra and could even imbued his own haki into his arms. Kazuki knew that what he knows about Haki is miniscule, even Naruto himself who invented the way of using Haki hadn't fully learned secretes behind it.

Considering Kazuki's age, the fact that he could apply Haki to his arms is a feat worth calling genius. Haki is fairly simple yet complex process. Generally speaking it's a soul based attack method and when one gets struck by it the damage is done to its very origin. It has the ability to ignore any kind unnatural change and directly affect the source itself. It also has the ability to increase one's strength several times higher than one's capability. Generally speaking it allows one to impose one's 'will' into the reality.

As for the true capability of Haki, even Naruto didn't know answer to that yet.

Sasuke stalked his target as he made his way towards the distracted boy. Kazuki was still unaware of the approaching danger so he was completely immersed in training. But no matter how much distracted he may be, he was trained by Naruto so he was able to detect something wrong in the environment.

"Who is there?" he asked as he suspiciously looked at his surroundings.

Sasuke for his part was completely surprised, he was well hidden but still this brat was able to sense him. So without delaying a second he jumped from his hiding spot and ran towards Kazuki. For a moment Kazuki was stunned at the sudden appearance of this blank masked individual but he recovered immediately and assumed the stance to defend himself.

Sasuke immediately went for a low punch and Kazuki crossed his arms to block it but at that time he made a mistake and looked at his offender's eyes and he immediately lost his consciousness. Sasuke was a master of sharingan hence when Kazuki looked him in the eye he immediately casted an illusion and knocked him out.

He took a deep breath, looked around for a second and grabbed Kazuki to take him to Danzo. But before he could he sensed something strange.

Someplace far away from Kazuki's location the scenery of forest flickered and a figure of teenage girl appeared out of nowhere, as if she was there the whole time. This girl is none other than Yakumo Kurama. She stealthily made her way towards the clearing.

As for her sudden appearance it was because of one of her skill. The cause of her visit was solely because of her master's orders. Why he ordered her to come here and keep an eye on Kazuki, she doesn't know. She started walking at a languid pace at the place where she thought Kazuki would be but before she could take another step suddenly she felt something off. Quietly making her way she found Kazuki but in a very dangerous situation.

Kurama clan's power is more attuned to illusions and reality than any other so they have a very deep understanding about reality and dream. Yakumo is particular have a very powerful form of this bloodline that formed her own ido. Amongst other powers her ido gave her the ability to sense others. When she sensed that the person beside Kazuki was very powerful she immediately became alert and prepared to go in an all out war.

She immediately hastened her pace towards Kazuki.

Sasuke on the other hand was still unaware of Yakumo as he stalked his prey like a snake. He was about to jump that's when he heard a weird sound like something cracking, coming from his behind. Looking back he found nothing wrong but when he turned around he was greeted with a painful sensation on his cheeks like a hammer stuck on his cheeks.

Sasuke flew several meters from the impact. When he regained his bearings he found that he was no longer in the place he was before but in a weird place with nothing but red horizon and dark mountains.

"Genjutsu?" he muttered then activated his sharingan and found that he was indeed in a genjustu. With the help of his sharingan he easily broke through the genjutsu and returned to reality and the found the culprit.

It was a girl of twelve or thirteen years old, same age as him standing infront of him, beside her stood his target looking at him with an alerted look.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked with a calm voice as if she was taking a stroll in the park.

But Sasuke didn't answer, he instantly jumped backwards and made distance between him and her. Yakumo took this chance and woke up Kazuki who was in a genjutsu induced sleep.

"Kazu-kun you go back" Yakumo ordered to the boy without taking off her eyes from Sasuke.

"Yes" Kazuki replied and instantly ran away, he may be prideful but he knew where his limits lay and currently he would only be in her way if he stays there. Kazuki unconsciously clenches his fists while cursing himself for being weak.

Sasuke looked apprehensive when he saw his target ran away in the opposite direction. The only way to chase him would be the way that leads through the woman standing infront of him.

"I will ask again, who are you?" Yakumo asked calmly.

But again Sasuke ignored her question and decided to fight with the girl. It's a normal code of conduct in root that one shouldn't talk unless it's absolutely necessary for the mission. So as a root individual he followed that code, if only reluctantly.

"How rude" Yakumo said and waived her hands in air twice. For sometime nothing happened but suddenly everything started shaking

Sasuke felt as if the whole world is shaking as he applied chakra to his feet to stay balanced. He activated his sharingan and saw a huge hand sprouted from the ground. Bit by bit a massive body appeared from the ground that is attached to the hand. Sasuke was astonished at the massive thing infront of him. The whole structure was approximately 20 meters long and its entire body is made of earth with trees sprouting from it. It has massive holes for eyes and on one of its shoulders stood the girl.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

'What is this?' he screamed loudly. His sharingan could see the chakra path ways in the massive construct. So he had no illusion about the credibility of this massive structure that this girl has conjured. Quickly jumping backwards he immediately went through some hand seals and spat out a massive ball of fire.

" **Katon: GoKakyu no jutsu"** he screamed as he spat the ball of fire at the girl but the massive hands of the golem completely blocked the incoming flames and it doesn't even left a dent on it's body.

"What do you want with Kazuki?" Yakumo asked again. But Sasuke ignored her again and instead focused on the golem.

"You are really annoying" she cursed and waved her hands again, this time the massive structure opened it's mouth and a green ball started to form on its mouth seemingly made out of pure chakra. It then threw the ball of chakra towards Sasuke at high speeds.

Boom!

A massive explosion rocked the entire terrain. The whole area is covered with a thick layer of smoke concealing everything. Yakumo just clicked her fingers and the smoke cleared as if they didn't existed in the first place. There was a deep trench in front of her and the assaulter was nowhere to be found.

"Did he evaporate?" she asked to herself no finding Sasuke anywhere. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared behind her and Sasuke appeared from it with a kunai in his hands.

"You are mine" he screamed in his head and thrust the kunai towards Yakumo only to find that his hands passed through her without any resistance. The massive golem took that chance and swatted a stunned Sasuke like a fly with its left hand.

Crash!

Sasuke collided with few trees while breaking it in the process and came to halt after some time. He quickly sat on his hands and knees and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

'Damn! I was careless' Sasuke screamed inside his head as he inspected the damage done to his body.

'3 broken ribs and severe bruises' he said to himself as inspected the level of damage. He now realized that he no longer would be able to continue this mission at his current condition. He just did a really silly mistake of getting distracted for a second and the result was this much damage.

'She is strong' Sasuke realized this fact. The girl standing infront of him who looked same age as him was stronger than him by a realm. He just distracted for half a second and the result was three broken ribs on his part. With a bitter acknowledgement he decided to make a tactical retreat, not only his surprise attacks were seen through, his sharingan also doesn't work on her at all. He used a smoke bomb and escaped from then and there.

Yakumo watched at a retreating Sasuke with cold eyes, the smoke had no effect on her. She sighed and made a handseal. The surroundings flickered and broke like piece of glass returning everything to normal. There was no golem and of course no destruction caused by her golem. Everything was restored to its previous state as if a battle had never taken place here.

This is the true might of Yakumo Kurama who was now fused with her ido. She is the painter and the whole reality itself is her canvas. Whatever she wanted could become a reality as long as she had the necessary chakra for it.

With a shake of her head she immediately disappeared from there the same she had come.

Sasuke couldn't believe it at all. All this year of hard training and still he couldn't defeat a girl roughly the same age as him. What's more he couldn't even understand how he was defeated. He couldn't understand that girl's power at all.

He angrily punched a nearby tree reducing it splinters. What made Sasuke depress was the fact that he was defeated in less than five minutes.

"This humiliation" Sasuke muttered with murderous eyes.

He vowed that not before long he would challenge that woman again and regain his dignity by defeating her.

"I need to get stronger" he muttered to himself.

 **WITH NARUTO**

While Sasuke was getting his ass kicked Naruto was jumping higher in the clouds. Just some hours ago he finished his fight with Gaara and tailed beast. In that fight he leaned an important lesson about tailed beast and the jinchuriki who have complete control over them. What he lacks is power, power to make tailed beast kneel.

He heard legends that Uchiha Madara could control tailed beasts the way he wanted with the help of his sharingan but unfortunately he didn't have a sharinhgan so that leaves other way and that is the way of his clan the Uzumaki's sealing techniques. But with that method he can only seal them not defeat them.

"What I need is absolute power" he said to himself as he made his way towards konoha.

His other concern is his clairvoyant powers, while it's incredible handy it is also very annoying he doesn't have a conscious control over it and it appears randomly. Just earlier this ability surfaced in the middle of battle it's good thing that his opponent wasn't that fast or else he would have heavily wounded. Naruto discovered one thing about this ability is that when it shows about future he shows the most probable path that he would be taking according to his past actions. When he changes this future then the probable path also changes hence the future also changes. At that time this ability immediately surfaces showing him the next course of the action that he would be taking.

This ability is currently passive but he wanted to make it active.

"I must make some research" he mumbled.

After some more time finally konoha was visible. With a mighty leap he immediately jumped towards Kurama clan compound. When he reached there he was surprised to find that only Kazuki is inside the house but no Yakumo.

"Kazu, where is Yakumo?" Naruto asked to the absent minded Kazuki who in turn jumped like a frightened rabbit.

"Ah! Naruto-nii-san! One-chan is currently busy with a blank faced ANBU" Kazuki replied.

"Ah so, then why are you standing here come inside" Naruto commanded and made his way inside.

"Aren't you worried?" Kazuki asked hysterically.

"Worried? Of whom? Don't underestimate her Kazuki, even I won't be sure that I can defeat her as I am now you know" Naruto said.

It's the truth after all. Considering how diverse her abilities are and including her ido into the equation he wasn't sure that he could defeat her. The only saving grace is his clairvoyant ability that gives him accurate precognition ability.

"Oh!" Kazuki muttered but didn't move from his spot. Naruto looked at the worried looking boy before sighing, he sat on the ground near him and both of them waited for Yakumo's arrival. They didn't have to wait long either as the scenery infront of them flickered a little and from within Yakumo appeared. Her face immediately brightened when she saw Naruto was sitting on the ground apparently waiting for her. With a megawatt smile on her previously cold face she ran towards the men she loved the most, one was like her brother while other was her master.

 **END**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello friends, nephelim here. I know you guys are all disappointed in me for my long absence.

Well to tell you truth, between my work and daily life drama, I simply didn't get time to enjoy myself.

Currently I am dedicating my time to write an original Novel. It's on , if you guys are interested then come and read it.

The story's name is **I am Supreme(reloaded)** , a cultivation type web novel.

just search it on search tab.

If you guys find it interesting then support me on petreon.

Here is the summery of my story:-

Heavenly Dragon Continent, a magical land where people practiced cultivation of body and soul to pursue the endless path to a better attainment. Sects with tyrannical strength, Young masters and mistresses with unique backgrounds, beauties with endless grace and even various exotic places with strange life forms were found on these mystical lands.

Here proud sons and daughters of heavens soar to skies while weak gets devoured by strong.

Law of Jungle prevails.

Guo Jin, a highly dangerous and universally wanted criminal, was finally surrounded and killed by combined might of a thousand Ability Users. In Earth, these ability users are a group of people who have unique supernatural ability.

With his ability, named 'The Megalodon', which could devour anything, he had wrecked havoc around the world for many years. Many have nicknamed him 'The Predator' as he usually preyed on these ability users.

After getting himself killed, he transmigrated to the body of a crippled genius who has a unique heavenly constitution. Although crippled, Guo Jin discovered that he could still tread on this unique path of cultivation with the help of 'The Megalodon'.

From then on he started the bitter journey of cultivation to reach higher realms with a daring ambition to become the absolute supreme existence of this world while devouring everything on his path.

See You in RRL.


End file.
